Torniquet
by ILaughToHideThePain2
Summary: Ichigo has some new neighbors, and finds out they are fugitives and gets pulled into the mix with them! And will a relationship spark between them? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Now... I would like to start yet ANOTHER story, I know, I have no life. Anyways, I was watching Bleach and decided to do a GrimmIchi story. Of course, Marth and Ike will also be in this story as a couple, but it is NOT a crossover. Hmm.. is there anything else.. Yes! Okay, Misery Business is on hold, and also The Espada's Misadventures{ Gotta think of a new name, huh?} for a least a few days to a week. I guess you can say I kinda lost inspiration for them. I'm going through so much right now. * Dodges tomato thrown* I REALLY wanna see how I do with a GrimmIchi. So, I don't own Bleach, and here we are.

Harribel: Am I going to be in the story?

Me: We are going to be in the story.

Harribel: Why do you like me so much?

Me: Well... why do you put up with me?

Harribel: Because I have no choice, now answer the question

Me: Not because of your breasts... * scratches the back of his neck*

Harribel: You pervert.

Me: *Wink*

Chapter 1- Prolouge

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

" Hello! It is four in the damn morning! What the hell do you want?" Ichigo yelled out into his cellphone loud enough for God to hear. He was stressed out. He got expelled from school from fighting some kid named Renji, the day his mother died is coming up, his family is constantly bothering him about school, could'nt get any sleep, and his idiot father was completely oblivious to the stress Ichigo has been holding, and to top it off, he invited over the new neighbors for dinner! The poor soul on the other side of the phone had to feel the wrath of the seventeen year old boy, Ichigo Kurosaki.

" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ichigo instantly recognized this voice. It was Rukia Kuchiki, inheritant of billions of dollars from her murdered parents, They never caught who did it. They were some royal family, but it was just Rukia and her pain in the ass brother, Byakuya. He acted like he owned this very Earth! Rukia was Ichigo's best friend, something Ichigo treasures since she was his only friend. He calmed his voice down, though it still held annoyance in its tone.

" Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" Ichigo sat up in his bed, knowing that something must be up for her to call him so early.

" Watch your new neighbors. Don't befriend them, don't even talk to them. They are extremely bad news." Rukia's tone changed to dead serious. It reminded him of Byakuya. Ichigo's eyebrows rose.

" What are you talking about, Rukia?" Ichigo said, now slightly panicked.

" I saw them when I was on the flight yesterday. Something did'nt seem right. Everywhere the went, people cowered. Like they were gods or something. I don't know their names, but I heard one address them as "Espada." Ichigo searched his memory banks for these so called "Espada," but nothing came up.

" Thanks for the heads up, but what makes you think they're dangerous?" Ichigo questioned, wanting to know more about the Espada.

" I have heard rumors that they are-"

" Rukia, off the phone, now. You have more studying to do." Byakuya scolded.

" Bye, Ichigo. See you tomor- well, later on!"

" Rukia! Hello?" Ichigo pressed the end button and forcibly placed the cellphone back on the brown nighstand next to his bed.

" Great. Now I have to deal with death gods!" Ichigo shouted in the darkness of the room.

**Ichigo POV**

Well, since I am woke, might as well have an early breakfa- I snapped my neck almost painfully in the direction of what sounded like a trunk closing. I opened my window, which was right next to my bed. There was a large white moving truck parked in front of the I guess now occupied house. There were four figures picking up and moving extremely large boxes with ease. I could barely make them out.

" Damn bladder." I cursed as I had to go piss. I was extremely curious about these neighbors, like why in the hell they would decide to move in 4:00 in the morning! I ran to the small bathroom in my room, and quickly pushed out the annoying substance. I hopped back on my bed, to find that the moving truck was now gone, and the four figures were now standing where the moving truck was, it looked like they were talking.

" Hmm... what are you saying..." I whispered aloud. That's when one of them turned his head and set his eyes directly on mine. They had an ominous glow, they were all white with a black slit as the pupil, like a snake eye. Those eyes instantly make me shiver. They were so... I don't know. But I did NOT like it, whatever it was.

" We have company." I heard the very hissy like voice said just loud enough where I could hear it. All of their heads turned to my direction. I instantly froze.

" Handle this one." The hissy voice said again. This dude was a snake. Defenitely a snake. I panicked. Should I get the family up? Should I run? Should I just lay back down and pretend like nothing happened?

" Excuse me sir, may you open your window so we can talk?" A female voice said. It was so cold, and muffled sounding. Am I about to get killed? Maybe I am just overreacting. I opened my window as asked, very cautious. The female voice spoke again,

" If it is not too much to ask of you, will help us unload our boxes? You will be rewarded generously." Me, on my damn impulses, agreed.

" Of course, and there's no need for money. Just let me get dressed." My dumb ass answered without hesitation.

" Pansy." One deep, gravely voice said, cackling while he did. My anger flicked on like a light switch.

" What the hell did you say?" I growled out, scaring myself from the tone I used. The man stepped out in front of the group, taller than all of them.

" You heard what I said, fairy."

" Grimmjow, step down." The female said sternly. The man backed down from her, clearly mad, and stormed to the house.

" Ulquiorra, control him."

" Yes, Harribel." The slimmer and shorter figure followed the man called "Grimmjow" in the house. I tried my best to avoid the snake eyes, but they were peering into my very soul.

" We are sorry for any inconvenience Grimmjow has caused. Are you still going to help us?" How could I say no when those eyes are boring into me!

" Sure, be down in a few." I said rushing to put some clothes on. I settled with a white tee and orange gym shorts, and some sneakers. I opened the front door and walked up to the two, getting a very good look at them and at the same time avoiding " Ryen's" petrifying gaze. Ryen was a dark skinned boy, who had briliantly shiny dress shoes on, black dress pants with red snake silouhettes slithering down the sides. I was expecting a tux, but there was no tux, he wore a huge bigger than life fur coat that looked like it was VERY out of place. It covered his neck to his waist! And the female, I knew she was female because she had big... um.. breasts. Anyway, she was wearing ripped dark blue jeans, a dark blue shirt that said, " YOU COME NEAR ME YOU'RE DEAD!" It fitted her. She had a white jacket that was currently open and it had a black trim all around it. The collar was so high it covered her mouth. So that's why she sounded muffled. She had oddly blond hair, all of it spiky like mine, but longer and she had three braids that hung low from it. And green eyes, that just scream " Die!"

" Ichigo Kurosaki, my name is Ryen Von DarkRose, and this is Tia Harribel. " he hissed out with a bow. How the fuck did he know my name?" But please, call me Ryen." He hissed, his eye twitching a little.

" Ho- How do you know my name, Ryen?" I took a step back, ready to bolt and call 911. Sure I was extremely good in hand-to-hand combat, but Ryen gives off a very... very creepy aura.

" Your father told us your name before we came, he said so we can just get to bonding at the dinner." Ryen said simply. I could have sworn I heard a snake hiss... but maybe it is just my imagination.

" Well then, where is the mission?" I joked, trying my best to avoid that penetrating look of his. Apparently, they don't know what humor is, because they just stared at me. But the way the female looked at me, was very odd. She was analyzing every part of my being, without even moving her eyes. You know that feeling you get when people look at you, like their eyes are talking to you. Her's is saying " You look interesting."

" Your mission is to help Ryen and Grimmjow unpack. Grimmjow will be utterly impossible to help, but you love helping others, it is a second instinct to you." Ryen said. I do NOT like the way he knows everything about me.

" Lead the way, Ryen." I said, bowing. The female raised an eyebrow as we left.

" He's the one we need."

XXX

" Trash, your actions were out of order." Ulquiorra said as he stood in the doorway,not a hint of emotion on his whole body, even in his voice. I hated this little clown!

" Go to hell!" I growled out.

" It will be impossible for me to do that right now." Oh. . God. This dude loves to see me angry! I think he does this on purpose just to see my reaction!

" If I kill you,then it would be possible."

" Killing me is a task that is completely impossible, also."

" It ain't lookin so impossible now that you're fucking getting on my fucking nerves!" Ulquiorra finally showed some emotion, a menacing glare. It instantly shut me up. Just great, they've invited the fairy along... actually... he is kinda-

" My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, holding out a hand. His fingers were very feminine, matter of fact all of him was lady-like. He gave me a friendly smile. He gave off a friendly aura, so how could I not shake it?

" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." I said with a smile. He was staring at my hair...

" Looks like I'm not the only one with bright hair." He said, laughing slightly.

" Yours is all natural, too, huh?" I wonder if his dad had orange hair.

" Yep, all natural. No one can-" An earsplitting scream rung through our ears, cutting him off. Everyone ran outside, to find Harribel leaning over Ryen, who was layed out on the cold street clutching his stomach tightly. Blood ran from his mouth like a waterfall and into a pool of blood on the street. His hands were shaking frantically.

" Harribel, what the fuck happened!" I yelled out. Me and Ryen were close, even though we did'nt show it to the other two. She looked up at me, then to Ichigo, then back at Ryen.

" We have a clinic just right here, maybe we can help. Come on." Ichigo said, a little scare clearly there in his voice. Harribel picked up Ryen with ease and followed Ichigo into the clinic. Ulquiorra even looked a tiny bit worried.

XXX

I cut all of the lights on and ran to go get Dad.

" Lay him down on a bed, I'll go get my dad, he's a doctor." Harribel did as instructed, and I burst into the house.

" DAD! We have an EMERGENCY!" And in a flash, Isshin was in his doctor suit thing and out the door. I still don't understand how the hell he gets up so fast, but he does. I followed him back into the clinic, where I got a good look at the slim and kinda short one. He had ink black hair, scarily pale face, and huge green eyes with slits like Ryen's. And he had weird green tear-like lines giving the impression that he was crying. It worked with him for some reason.

" I assume you must be Isshin Kurosaki." Harribel said as she studied him like she did me. His eyes were... *cough* elsewhere.

" Yes, I am, Miss.."

" Tia Harribel, and these are my... best friends. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra." She said, pinting towards them as she said their names. What about Ryen? She gave a very sullen look at Ryen..

" Ryen is my brother. He has... had a rough past. can you do anything to help, Doctor Kurosaki?" So they were brother and sister? I never would have thought. I looked at her. Her face has softened, and looked strained, like she was holding back tears. Dad gave her a reassuring smile and looked at Ryen.

" It looks like a seizure, but that would'nt explain his eyes." Isshin said, giving him an expert look over.

" He was born with them..." Grimmjow said, looking totally spaced out at Ryen.

" Ichigo, get me the seizure medicine." He ordered as he hooked Ryen up to an oxygen tank and an IV. He had never been good with those thirty-two letter words in medicine. I rushed over to the medicine cabinet, grabbed the liquid that said " Seizures" and handed it to dad. He poured the medicine into a plastic bag and hooked up to an IV cord. Then he stuck a needle in Ryen's veins on his wrist. The medicine traveled down the tube and into Ryen's bloodstream. He immediately stopped strangling his stomach, and looked at Isshin.

" And who might my savior be?" His voice was totally deep, not even hissy. It was like he was a different person.

" Isshin Kurosaki." He said with a smile.

" Ah, the one who were about to treat us to dinner later on? I am Ryen, the one you were on the phone with." Isshin's brows furrowed. But quickly went back to normal.

" Yes! My dear neighbors! Oh, I have SO much-" I tuned him out, knowing he was going to go back into one of his speeches about nothing. My eyes went back to Grimmjow, who was now giving a very cold glare at the floor. I wonder what's wrong with him? Maybe I should talk to him, he doesn't look like the type to open up, but looks can be decieving. I tapped him on the shoulder, he is taller than me...

XXX

I was trying to kill the ground with my eyes. That fucking idiot! Stupid bastard! He scared the shit out of me. I could'nt live without my brother. At least, not blood anyways. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I was getting ready to break their jaw until I turned and saw who it was, Ichigo.

" Hey, can we talk?"He whispered in my ear. Harribel looked at us out the corner of her eye, and Ulquiorra was studying Ryen. I know that look. Harribel barely spoke, but her face and eyes did all of the talking for her, and right now she is saying, " Idiot do NOT tell him anything." We walked to the sidewalk, and I took notice of the sun rising. The pink, yellow, and orange rays lighting the sky. Then I turned to look at Ichigo. He was admiring the sunrise like I was. He was absolutely-

" Like somethin' you see?" He said playfully and laughed. He is too damn friendly. I immediately took my eyes off him and started thinking about Ryen again... We've been through so much...

" Do you know that car? It has been sitting there for a while."Ichigo asked, nodding his head to... !

" RUN!"

Cliffhangers... LOVE EM! Any who, what do you think about my GrimmIchi so far?


	2. Pulled In The Mix

Excuse my language, but damn! FIVE story alerts and a review in ONE day! I wasn't even going to update today, but these Story Alerts told me to. So, here we are. Oh, and in case you did'nt know... I am in all of my stories by the name of Ryen Von DarkRose. Come on Story Alerters, make your opinions known! One more thing.. is updating everyday too fast? I just feel like it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but if I did, it would probably be yaoi 24/7

Daily Shout Out- ILesGeMeAuxII is my first reviewer! Thank you SO much, you really made my day!

Warning: Gore and lots of blood

**Chapter 2**-** Into The Mix**

XXX

" RUN!" I yelled as I grabbed Ichigo's arm and ran inside the clinic with him in tow. I never would have thought he would catch up to us so fast! All heads shot my way, Ulquiorra quickly stood up.

" Harribel, it's Aizen's henchman!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened and Ryen shot up out the bed.

" Doctor Kurosaki, do you have somewhere to reside for a few minutes?" Ryen asked, his facial expression darkening. What is he about to do? Hopefully not fuckin' kill himself!

" Follow me!" Ichigo takes after his dad, I see. He is helping complete strangers run from more strangers! And with no questions asked, either. Everyone took off and followed Isshin, except for me and Ryen.

" Leave, Grimmjow." Ryen said, standing up.

" I'll be damned if I leave you here! We did'nt bring any weapons or anything!" Damn it Ryen! I can't take it if you die! Then I'll be stuck with these emotionless partners!

" Grimmjow, what you see... you must tell no one. Do you understand?" He said, dead serious.

" Yeah, but-"

" Stand back as far as you can. Here," He handed me a test tube with black liquid in it. It looked like tar, and was steaming heavily. " If I get too carried away... pour some in my mouth, it will not be an easy task." And I just nodded, when Ryen got serious, turns into a totally different person. Just then, the henchmen bust through door, loaded with AK-47's. I did'nt care, I just want to know what the fuck is going on with Ryen.

" Lord Aizen wants ya back, no questions asked." One of the suited henchman said.

" But we'll just say we had a little... accident." The other one said, smirking.

" You will die slowly." Ryen said, pointing to the one that was smirking. He instantly stopped and cocked his gun. I panicked.

" Ryen! Damn it! What the hell are you doing!" I yelled out. Just then, Ryen's hand started twitching like crazy.

" Oh, look, he's scared of Death!" They said, laughing. I wanted to beat the shit out them, but I followed Ryen-

" WHAT THE FUCK?" The henchman yelled as Ryen's legs bent sideways, looking extremely painful. Then they just... fucking dissapeared! What the fuck? His torso grew longer, extremely long, and it had... scales? He burst from his clothes, and I had to find some cover behind a bed because of the still growing tail took up most of the room. Once I peeked out, Ryen had completely transformed into snake. But not just ANY snake, it was his favorite kind, The King Kobra. A black King Kobra with those same white eyes. He hissed, and it sent shivers down my spine... I could'nt even think straight as I looked at him... He opened his mouth, showing those incredibly long and sharp fangs he now has.

" I am not scared of Death, he is afraid of ME." And with that, Ryen lifted his tail, which had an uncountable number of white spikes sticking out of it. They shot rounds and rounds of bullets, but it did'nt even phase Ryen. The bullets actually bounced off him.

" Who'sssss up for a little breakfassssst?" Ryen hissed as he stuck his white tounge out towards the henchman. they tried to run, but I hurried over and shut the door, and pushed them towards the huge serpent.

" HAVE MERCY!" The henchman yelled as the tounge wrapped and pulled him closer, and closer to the awaiting mouth. Ryen stopped his actions, and brought him to eye level.

" Very well, I will not devour you." Ryen hissed as he put the man down, unwrapping his tounge in the process. The man sighed of relief.

" Thank you snake man." the man said.

" You have missssundersssstood. I did'nt ssssay I wasn't to kill you." In the blink of an eye, Ryen swung that deadly tail into the man. Blood splattered everywhere, even on my face. The "man crashed into the wall, cracking it.

" I will keep my promisssse to you." Ryen hissed out to the henchman that he said was going to die slowly. I'm not going to lie, I was scared. I had never seen something like this, or even imagined it!

" PLEASE! SPARE ME!" The man begged desperately, but it was for no reason. Ryen's tounge grapped the man, and half his body was in Ryen mouth. His legs were kicking and flailing about.

" Ssssssssssee where you're going to die." Ryen hissed coldly, and clamped his jaws down, and a deafening crack was heard. The man's legs stopped moving and dangled in Ryen's mouth, lifeless. Ryen swallowed and turned towards me, hissing. I grabbed the test tube and opened the cork. He licked his tounge out.

" I wonder how you taste..." Oh, shit. He wrapped his tail around me. The scales were cutting into my skin they were so sharp. I could'nt breathe. I still held on to the test tube as much as I could, but... I.. can't...

XXX

The house has been shaking. What the hell were they doing? Harribel, Ulquiorra, Dad, and my two little sisters were in the livingroom. Harribel and Ulquiorra decided to finally talk.

" Since you have been affected by our... past problems, Ulquiorra will elaborate the details of this." Harribel said calmly. I just HAD to see what is taking Grimmjow so long, not that I'm worried..., so I snuck out while the emo was explaining something that probably wasnt't important. I quietly went down the stairs, and I heard strained grunting, like someone was struggling. So, I burst open the door of the clinic, and I'm sure my eyes popped out of their sockets. There was a 100 foot giant, black King Kobra wrapped around.. !

" Grimmjow!" The snake turned his head.

" Kurossssaki, you look rather tasty. Your blood probably tastes like Heaven! But first, Grimmjow.." It tightened his grip around Grimmjow, he struggled to even breath.

" T-Tube... Black... Tar." He struggled out. Okay, tube. I frantically searched around for this tube, but- There it is! Behind the snake! I made a mad dash, and the snake released Grimmjow immediately and gave chase to me. Grimmjow was trying his best to catch his breath, he was on all fours breathing heavily and spiiting blood.

" No!" The Cobra said as I grabbed the vial.

" Put it in his mouth! NOW!" { LOL My mind is in the gutter right now} Grimmjow yelled. The snake opened his mouth wide, a centimeter away from me. I felt the scolding hot breath and the dampness of that cave. I threw the said tube in its throat, and it drew away from me. It grew smaller and smaller.

" DAMN IT, I WILL NOT BE CAGED AGAIN! LORD SZAYEL WILL KILL HIM!" The snake screamed out before he took the form of... Ryen? Grimmjow was over to him in a flash, hugging him with the utmost care one could give. I don't understand this! Was that Ryen or a totally different being? I want-no NEED some answers, right now!

" I am dreadfully sorry for this. He... took control." Ryen tried to explain, his clothing back on, oddly. Grimmjow pushed him away, looking extremely angry, almost like a panther.

" YOU'VE GOT SOME FUCKIN' EXPLAINING TO DO!" Grimmjow screamed out. Ryen seemed unfazed by this, he almost looked... depressed and sad if it wasn't for those eyes.

" Very well, calm down Grimmjow and I will explain everything to both of you. I am sure they are telling the rest of your family our situation, so just ask your family what is going on. Grimmjow, are you calm?" Ryen explained, his voice hissy again. What the hell? I looked at Grimmjow, and he was breathing like a raging bull!

" DAMN IT RYEN! WHY? WHY DO YOU KEEP PUTTING YOURSELF THROUGH THIS?" Grimmjow's voice cracked, he wasn't the one to cry, but he was getting very emotional. A flash of sadness went through Ryen's face. It was very brief, however.

" Grimmjow, calm down. You will not-" Before Ryen could get the sentence finished, Grimmjow punched the shit out of him, right in the jaw. Ryen did'nt budge, his head just turned because of the punch.

" Damn it, Ryen... What happened to us? To you... We used to laugh, play jokes and everything, until the day you left-" Grimmjow whispered, until Ryen cut him off.

" Let me explain, Gri-"

" DON'T FUCKING EXPLAIN SHIT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Grimmjow stormed off outside and into the newly moved into house. Ryen's face hadn't changed at all, he just left the clinic, walking somewhere. What just happened?

XXX

" FUCK!" I threw one of my dressers into the wall, making it smash to pieces. My anger fwas so high up, I did'nt know what the fuck to do!

" Why does he keep putting himself through this! It will kill him!" I fussed, pacing through the big room, wall to wall. " Damn it, Ryen! What happened to you? We were best friends until you just dissapeared for TWO years, two damn years!"

XXX

" Ichigo, what took you so long?" Isshin asked, giving me a once over. Actually... I don't know. I really don't know. I was trying to let what just happened sink in, but it did'nt. Nothing makes since anymore. I had decided to tell the truth... somewhat.

" I cleaned up, it was looking pretty bad down there after Grimmjow handled them." I left out the GIANT SNAKE and body that was just left there that turned to dust. I cleaned the blood, at least I did'nt have to move that mutilated body. I shuddered at the thought. Dad seemed to take this lie and went on ahead, talking to Ulquiorra, about some accident that happened in a lab, no one wants to hear about you killing people, DAD!

" Ichigo, may I have a word with you?" Harribel asked softly. Damn it, this day just keeps getting better and better. I gave her a nod and followed her out of the front door. We stopped outside the front gate.

" Ichigo Kurosaki, does the name Aizen Souske sound familiar to you?" She asked, looking a little pissed. No...- Yeah!

" You mean the Secretary of Defense Aizen Souske?" I asked, wondering where she was going with this.

" Precisely. Me, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Ryen are currently running away from him."

" Why?"

" You will learn in due time, Ichigo Kurosaki, but in the meantime, we will act as security to you and your family."

"What? Why?" What is going on here?

" Aizen knows that if his henchman doesn't come back, he sent them in the right location, meaning he knows where we are. We have run out of money to move to another state, so we will have to reside here." Okay...

" Okay, that makes since, but what about school?" She raised a blonde eyebrow.

" School? What about it? We never finished at all, we stopped living normal lives after..." She got a distant look on her face.

" We will split then. Grimmjow and Ryen go to school with you, then Ulquiorra and I will stay at the house. And Kurosaki, watch your back. Befriend no one at school, and if you have friends, completely detach yourself from them. Trust no one." She walked off and entered next door house. I just stood there, dumb-struck. I already have a damn pile of problems, now THIS?

" GOD KILL ME NOW!"

All right, now the school starts next chapter, and even MORE craziness. This story got a LOT of Alerts! Thanks for reading!


	3. A New Life

**A/N- Damn! ELEVEN Story Alerts! I shall give you a present for this exciting news. An incredibly long chapter! Take it away for me, Harribel.**

**Harribel: Ryen doesn't own Bleach.**

**Daily Shout Out[s]- Thank you again ILesGeMeAuxII for reviewing again! I am trying to keep this interesting and keep the audience guessing and stuff, I least I know it's working! And Cerulean Twin, thank you for that critical piece of information, I will make my changes. Thank you all for who added this story to Story Alert, Favorite Story, Favorite Author, and Author Alert also! **

**Warning: Blood, sexual things and a little OOC Grimmjow**

**Chapter 3- A New Lifestyle**

**Ichigo POV**

" Ichigo Kurosaki, you know our secret, you must die." Harribel said as she pulled out a silver and black pistol and pushed it against my forehead. I was sleep, until she just threatened me, my eyes shot open and I froze as I saw Harribel towering over me with that cold metal in my face.

" Wait, Harribel! I-I-I won't tell anyone! I swear!" I pleaded. Her face never changed. She pressed it even harder against my head, making me cringe. It felt like it was going crush my skull!

" In our business, we show no mercy."

" Stop! Wa-"

**POW!**

I shot up in my bed, covered in a sheet of sweat and panting.

" What the hell?" I'm having nightmares about them... maybe this is a sign not to trust them. Rukia said not to, but they seem like the nice type. I don't know! This is confusing! Let's go over the good and the bad's. The goods... 1. They did'nt kill me... That's it? I need to get to know them before I make my assumptions. The bad.. 1. One of them is a giant snake. 2. They have involved my family in this. 3. They have moved next to us 4. They are going to be hovering over us! The bad outweighs the good by light years! Then, they are going to attend my school! Speaking of school... I glanced over at the alarm clock on my nightstand. **6:30am**. That means I've got-

" Tell Aizen to meet me tomorrow at midnight so we can talk, privately." I looked out the window, that was Ryen!

" I'll inform Lord Aizen of your proposition." A dark skinned man said, bowing to Ryen. I did'nt know who this was. He wore a white suit, whit slacks, with white dress shoes. He had some sort of eyewear on, but I could'nt make out what it was. The looked like some goggles, and the man's hair was braided, and strangely purple-dark blue looking...

" The location will be at the Karakura Park." The man gave Ryen something, and Ryen silently walked back into the house, while the other man went to his purple Dodge Charger, and drove off. Ryen's meeting up with Aizen? His men tried to kill them and he is meeting up with the man? And they said they were new around these parts! How did Ryen know about Karakura park? Maybe I should tell the rest of them about this, maybe they already know about this. But what if Aizen tries something and Ryen gets hurt, or better yet killed? But I will have to get them alone...

" Ugh, all of this thinking is giving me a headache." I groaned aloud.

_Knock Knock_

I froze. What if it's Harribel and my dream comes true? I could take a chance... I crept up to the door, and cracked it open, revealing Ulquiorra standing there. What the-

" Your father insisted on me staying here, otherwise I would be in my room. Kurosaki, I have some questions for you, may I come in?" Ulquiorra droned out, not once taking his eyes off of me. It made me uncomfortable. Wait! Maybe I could tell Ulquiorra about what I just saw. I don't want to cause any fights, though. But then again-

" Well?" Ulquiorra asked patiently.

" Y-Yeah come in." I stuttered out, moving to the side so he can come in. He stood there as I sat on my bed.

" You can sit down if you want." I offered, even though I did NOT want him close to me with those eyes and poker face staring at me.

"No." He said sternly. Thank God. He then continued, " Ichigo Kurosaki, I will ask you questions that pertain to Ryen. I expect truthful answers, are these rules okay with you?" He said, huge green eyes not on me, but darting around the room, as if he were looking for something. I nodded to him, so he could continue.

" Very well then. when the henchman came and we left, when you very noticably snuck out of the room, what exactly did you see? The house was rumbling, and I know that two people can't cause that. Care to explain?" He asked, his voice getting quieter as he ended. I froze, I did'nt know WHAT to tell him. ' Oh, Ryen turned into a snake and almost squeezed Grimmjow until he burst!' No... I had to lie.

" Karakura has a LOT of mini earthquakes, so that's what you probably felt." I lied. I hated lying, but I might be putting Ryen in danger if I told the truth. He stared at me blankly, for a whole minute, before deciding to speak.

" Kurosaki, may we go for a walk?" He said, eyes again darting around the room. That is the national anthem for when you are about to kill someone and dump their body in a damn trashcan! I eased away from him.

" Do you fear me, Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked, facial expression indifferent. Fear you? I just don't want to die!

" Would you be more comfortable with Grimmjow then?" His stoic expression showed a hint of anger, yet I don't know why. I would love to be with Grimmjow-

" Come in, trash." Ulquiorra said, his voice dripping with annoyance. Who was he talking-

**Grimmjow POV**

Ryen... what the hell has happened to you? I don't understand how someone can change like that..

" Come in, trash." If he calls me trash on more time, I swear I will lose it! I burst in the door, hiding what I was thinking about, a scowl placed on my face. Ichigo's mouth went wide open at me, I hate it when people do that.. It reminds me of Ryen...

" Grimmjow, carry out your orders, exactly as ordered. Do you understand?"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." I'm just glad the bastard did'nt call me trash. He walked out of the room, ruffled my hair, smirking and whispering something to himself. Kurosaki still stared at my face, his red as a tomato. Oh yeah, I know I look good.

" G-Grimmjow?" What the hell is wrong with this kid? He is getting on my nerves!

" I know I look good and all, but I don't like people staring at me." I informed him. He stood up and put a hand over his mouth.

" L-lead the way." What is up with him? Whatever, I just need to endure these questions and get it over with.

**10 minutes later...**

Every fuckin soul we pass by, they fuckin STARE! I swear, I am about to blow a fuse in my goddamn head!

" Ichigo, why the fuck everyone keeps staring at me?" He jumped at my sudden outburst, I really want to fuckin' know!

" W-Well... um, feel your head." He said, still red. I brought my hand to my head and felt, hair, hair, ears, ha- EARS? I snatched it off, only to find that sneaky emo bastard put a pair of cat ears on my head. When did he do it?

" Damn it! I hate that bastard!" I said as I stomped the things into the sidewalk. My orders were to take Ichigo to Starbuck's and answer any questions he had, except for the important ones.

" Why did'nt you keep them on? You looked...cute." He whispered the last word so I could'nt hear it for the life of me.

"What?" I asked, turning my gaze to him. He blushes everytime I do something! He likes me, I can smell it on him. But, to make sure...

" Hey Ichigo?" I said, trying to get his attention.

" Hmm?" He said, not even looking in my direction. Time to put a little Grimmjow charm on him.

" I don't know why, but I feel so comfortable around you. You make wanna just tell my whole life story to you. Ya'know? Do you feel the same way about me?" I asked, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to look in my face. Damn, I never knew someone could get this red.

" Uh, uh, Grimm-" I pouted.

" I knew it... Y-you did'nt even say anything!" I speed walked away, still heading towards Starbuck's. He ran to catch up to me, and a firm hand gripped my shoulder. I fake scowled.

" What." I said coldly. He looked completely sad.

" I'm sorry, but you' need to try a lot more harder if you want a piece of this." He said with a smirk, then chuckled. " Trust me, I'm not that easy to pull Grimmjow." He said, now laughing. Oh, somethin' tells me I am going to like him. He's fiesty, strong-willed, and everthing in between. Just the way I like 'em.

**At Starbucks- Ichigo POV**

Grimmjow MADE me order something, so we just got some coffee and sat down. I had so many-

" So, future lover, any questions you want to ask?" Grimmjow teased. Not going to lie, Grimmjow was a sex GOD. He looked so cute with those cat ears, I could'nt control myself.

" All right then, big dick, answer them truthfully." He laughed, more like cackled at this new game we were playing.

" That name sounds about right for me, tight ass. And go ahead, ask all the questions you want, and I will answer them." I blushed at this. Two can play at that game, sex god. I leaned over the table,

" Tight ass, huh? Not after you get through with me, huh?" I whispered in his ear. He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

**Grimmjow POV**

Calm down Grimmjow. Calm down, he is just kidding. Damn it, that kid does NOT know what the hell he is doing to me. Thanks to him, Little Grimmjow now wants his attention! I need to throw the conversation to another direction.

" Let's get to the questions, no holding back." He smirked and licked his soft looking lips seductively, looking dead at me. Harribel said he is the one we need... that's why she wants me to blurt everything out, but not the crucial information.

**Ichigo POV**

I am SO turning myself on right now messing with Grimmjow...

" First question, Horse Dick, how did the four of you meet?" I really have like HUNDREDS of questions, but I will start with the simplest first.

" Me and Ryen were... in trouble with the police at the time, from stealing stuff from a store, and Harribel and Ulquiorra came and rescued us, and introduced us to Aizen." He said simply, eyes studying my face seriously.

" Hmm, you and Ryen must be very close, then." I said, taking a sip from the coffee. He immediately stiffened, and looked to the table. Hmm... I decided to turn to another question.

" So Aizen, what did you do for him?" I asked, cautious about what he was going to say.

" Well, we were Ulquiorra and Harribel's subordinates, following what they say. But then, we grew in rank. We started out as grunts, just robbing and petty things, in just a month, we rose to being Vaste Lorde, which is just under the rank of Ulquiorra and Harribel, who were Espada at the time, meaning Aizen's most trusted and feared comrades. There were two other Espada, Tousen and some other dude we never got to see. They were Aizen's little posse. Ulquiorra and Harribel warned us about those two, and we listened. You could always tell who Gin and Tousen was, because they wore all white 24/7." All white?

Grimmjow continued, " White suits, white slacks, white, expensive shoes. When you get promoted, you get a Dodge Charger as a reward for coming up in ranks." Fuck! Ryen was talking to one of them! " In another month, we became Espada like Harribel and Ulquiorra. Everything was great." Grimmjow said, gulping his tea down like it was nothing. Something isn't adding up here.

" So, why are you on the run now?" Grimmjow smiled, a very ear to ear smile, showing his too long canines and bright teeth.

" Aizen asked Ryen to stay away from me, that I was holding him back from achieving better things. Ryen told me this, and told Aizen he won't..." Grimmjow's face immediately turned up in rage. I should lighten the mood..

" Long Dick, you DO know if you go to school with me, you will have to be in EVERY class I'm in." I said, Grimmjow smirked.

" We are already enrolled in the school, and both have all of the same classes you do. Courtesy of Ulquiorra." My eyebrows jumped to hide in my hair. They already planned this out? Grimmjow leaned over the table, making me stiffen.

" Tight Ass, my three eyes will be watchin' your.. every...move." His breath tickled my ear, making me shudder.

" Three eyes?" I asked, curious to what the hell-

" Two up here, one in between my legs." He said, cackling at my expression. I knew I was red, for not catching on, AND for that nasty joke.

" Oh, yeah, Tight Ass, my third eye cries for your attention!" He cackled out, I joined him. Grimmjow wasn't bad at all. Not at all. We finished our coffee, and walked out of the coffee bean smelling store. The sun was now up, and the sky was a light blue. Fuck!

" Grimmjow! What time is it!"

" 7: 05am, why?" He asked, raising a blue eyebrow.

" School! I have to get ready!" Grimmjow let out a low, rumbling chuckle.

" Ichigo, why are you being such a nerd? School should'nt be on your mind right now."

" Then what-"

" Are you ready to leave?" A voice suddenly said from behind us.

" SHIT!" I yelled out as I jumped away. Grimmjow just kept walking. As I recovered from my shock, I noticed it was Ryen. His voice was deep yet again, not hissy. And he was in casual clothes, if you can call it that. He had a pendant around his neck, it was an ebony black emerald, and a Black t-shirt that says " Death is coming," black leather jacket, black jeans with a snake with wings in white slithering down the legs, and to top it off, some impressive looking black Jordans. I see him in a different light, though. He was talking to that man in white... should I tell them?

" No, I have to get ready for school first." I said, and continued to step off, until Ryen spoke again.

" I will reside at the park until you pass by, then." He said, as silently walked off. The park was on the way to school, somehow he knew. Wait, where's Grimmjow?

" Grimmjow?" I called out, no answer. I'll just keep walking and hopefully I'll see-! Wait! This is the perfect opprotunity to tell the others about-

" Tight Ass, you comin' or not?" Grimmjow called out. I jogged ahead to see him leaning against a telephone pole, scowling. Maybe I should tell Grimmjow, but from the way it looks, he is hot-headed, and might go chasing after him or something. Harribel seems like the most understanding, I will tell her.

" Hey, where's Harribel?" I asked. He raised a blue eyebrow.

" She's sitting on the porch, why?" Someone's a little agitated. I need to tread carefully, because he looks like he is about kill someone just for the hell of it!

" I need to talk to her, privately." I said, avoiding the real reason as we kept walking. He said nothing to this suprisingly, so we kept on until we reach our houses. Grimmjow looked at Harribel, who was currently in a yellow tank top with that white jacket on again, and some faded jeans with her eyes closed.

" Harribel, Ichi wants to talk to you about somethin'." Her eyes snapped open, and she walked over towards me, an aura of hatred beaming off Grimmjow as he went into the house.

" Yes?" She asked, in that cold voice of hers.

" Well, um, uh, Ryen..." One of her eyebrows rose, and she looked at me expectantly.

" Go on..."

" Um, well, he-was.. talk-talking to, um,-"

" ICHIGO! My dear son! I was looking for you EVERYWHERE!" Isshin cried out as he ran and hugged the breath out of me.

" Help... me.." I whispered out to Harribel. She nodded.

" Mister Kurosaki, I would like to know how you became a doctor." She said, saving me in the process. He stopped hugging me, and started blabbing on about his life so much, he did'nt even notice Harribel say,

" Kurosaki, we WILL finish this conversation later." She said more of a command than anything. I nodded, and jogged into the house so I could get ready.

**Grimmjow POV**

Something isn't right with Ryen, I just know it. He left after our little arguement, and came back like nothing even happened! That bastard did'nt even come in my room to talk about it! I got out of my bed, getting ready to take a shower and also get ready for school. I stepped in the medium sized bathroom in my room, towels in tow. It actually did'nt look that bad, there was a huge mirror that covered the wall in front of you when you step in. The shower was to the right, encased in frosted glass. Well... time to rela-! Thank. The. Lord. Ichigo's bathroom was right next to mine, and I could see clearly inside. I'm not a stalker... I am just curious to... see what he looks like... without me knowing. No, Grimmjow! Get your shower and get your mind out of the gutter!

**Ichigo POV**

The hot water ran down my skin as I could'nt help thinking about how Grimmjow's bathroom was right next to mine. I could'nt help it! I mean, when you have a damn GOD living next to you, of course you would want to sneak a peek. I poked my head out of the shower curtain, to see a silohuette of Grimmjow... damn it! He was rubbing all over himself! Fuck, I know this is illegal, but so is his damn body! I need to see more.. and NOW. I slipped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel and crept towards the window that held that sexy ass god. His hair was hanging down, making him look even more sexy. He stepped out, and I did'nt move. I saw EVERYTHING. His perfectly tanned skin, angular face, and that impossibly toned body, but my mind went immediately to... other place.

" Fuck! That thing is HUGE!" I yelled out, he turned around, and I ducked to the floor, horny and blushing like hell.

" He did'nt see me, he did'nt see me." I chanted, as I crawled to my room and got dressed. I settled for an orange tee and black jeans, orange socks and my favorite black and orange Nike's. I checked myself in the mirror, I was still red as hell, it doesn't make any damn sense for a HIM, having a MONSTER like that! And he wasn't even hard, because it was just dancing around-

_Ding Dong_

I glanced at the clock. **7:30am.** I ran down the stairs to the door, and opened it, and blushed even harder when the sex god I was currently admiring from afar, was now in front of me! He wore some blue and white Jordan's, ripped jeans, and a dark blue shirt with a cross, damn it! He is the defenition of sin itself! And how the hell did he fit that HUGE-

" Tight Ass, you like what you see?" I haven't realized that I was staring!

" Oh, uh..." I could'nt even think straight anymore! He laughed.

" I will take that as a yes, now let's go to this damn school."

" Ryen-"

" I know, now let's go." He said sternly, and I followed suit, eyes drifting to that ass I saw bare, now covered up. Damn it!

**Grimmjow POV (6 minutes of walking later)**

I wasn't expecting him to fall for me so easy. I knew he was 'spying' on me when I got out the shower, who can blame him? And when he yelled out about my dick, I knew he liked me then. I like him, too, but I seriously doubt if Harribel or Ulquiorra will approve of that, so I'll just stay friendly, no matter how much he is drooling looking at my ass. We were by the park now, where that bastard said he will-

" Let us get this over with, then." Ichigo gave an unmanly yelp at Ryen's sudden appearance, I got used to it over the years.

" I apologize if I frightened you, Ichigo. I don't know why people get scared when I do that." He hissed out. His voice... it changes back and forth.. I wonder does it have something to do with that snake...

" So, Ryen, how old are you?" Ichigo asked, trying to start a conversation. Ugh, that idiot!

" Just eighteen years old, and you?"

**Ichigo POV**

" Same here, Ryen." It's now or never! I'm going to ask him!

" I have a question, what-" I was interrupted by a loud screeching noise that sounded off in the distance.

" That must be Ulquiorra. He must have gotten his car back. Brace yourself, Ichigo." Ryen warned. I just got on the left side of Grimmjow, by some abandoned houses' gate. If anything happens, Grimmjow will get it first, not me. The screeching got closer, until Grimmjow stopped walking, and so did Ryen, so I did the same. An engine's vrooming(is that a word?) is all we heard, and in a second Ulquiorra pulled up in a Ferrari the same color as his eyes. I never saw one of THESE in real life before!

" Here, you will need these, all of you. They were just delivered, and so were our cars and equipment." Ulquiorra said, handing out three very expensive looking touch screen cellphones to us. Grimmjow's was blue, mine was orange, and Ryen's was black. Wow. Everyone put the futuristic looking technology in their pockets.

" The Espada are back in business, baby!" Grimmjow cheered, and Ulquiorra screeched off as fast as he came.

" So what is your school like? Are there any people we should know of?" Ryen hissed, not a hint of curiosity in his voice.

" There is no one to worry about, except for my best friend, Rukia Kuchiki." Ryen gave a sharp intake of breath.

" Rukia Kuchiki?" He growled out. Oh, shit. Grimmjow turned around and put Ryen in a chokehold.

" Calm.. down! Ryen!" Grimmjow said as he struggled with Ryen.

" Kuchiki! HOW DARE SHE SHOW HER FACE AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO USSSS!" Ryen's hands started shaking..! Is he about to turn again! In the middle of the street!

" Ichigo, get the serum out of his pockets! Now!" I rushed to get it.

" DON'T COME NEAR ME! SSSSCUM! TRASSSSH! I'LL CRACK EVERY BONE IN YOUR DAMN BODY!" That was that familiar yelling that Ryen did when he turned into that giant snake!

There it is! I poured it in his mouth, and he calmed down, breathing rough and ragged, and sweating like he had just run a marathon. Grimmjow eased off of him, looking extremely worried at Ryen.

" Ryen? You alright?" Grimmjow asked, putting a hand on Ryen's shoulder.

" Don't touch me!" Ryen said, forcibly pushing Grimmjow's hand off his shoulder. Grimmjow's face turned up in disgust.

" Let's go, Ichigo." What?

" B-but"

" NOW!" I had no choice but to follow him, because he had a firm grip on my wrist, and he was too strong for me to pull away. I glanced back at Ryen, who was no longer in sight!

" Where's Ryen?" He is treating him very wrong! And it is getting on my damn nerves!

" Shut the hell up and keep moving!" He yelled without looking at me. Final straw, by anger, I snatched away from him, and turned him around, but immediately the anger went down to zero after seeing his face. Hie eyes were closed, and his face was softened, but what stood out is a lone tear in his left eye... he is hurting, badly. And needs someone, Harribel and Ulquiorra aren't the type to actually play therapist, so I guess it's up to me. I hugged him, praying he would'nt sock me in the face. He hugged me back!

" Damn it Ichigo... you just don't understand..." He whispered. Damn, he's so warm..

" It's all right, Grimmjow." I said, trying to reassure him and hold Little Ichigo down. He pulled away lightly, my heat seeming like nothing now. He looked me dead in my eyes, and I did'nt notice how deep his was. They were a dark blue, like looking in the late night sky. He inched foward, and I got caught up in the moment, so I did, too. Just a... little... more...

**HONK HONK!**

Grimmjow and I quickly detached ourselves from each other and looked towards the source of the damned noise. It was.. Rukia! Pulling up inone of her many cars, this one a pearl Jaguar with silver trimmings. Of all the times! FUCK!

" Hey, Ichigo, need a ride?" She said, grinning at me while she pulled up, but when she saw Grimmjow, it was an entirely different story. Her face paled, eyes widened, and it looked like she shrunk, physically. She just stared, and I glanced over at Grimmjow, and he got that same look of disgust on his face as he did with Ryen. What's going on? You could feel the air thicken, and see the tension in the air. I gotta do something.

" No, we're all right Rukia, thanks though." Grimmjow scoffed and put his hands in his pockets. Rukia's mood suddenly turned extremely rotten. She glared intensely at Grimmjow, and spit on the ground by him.

" All right, Ichigo." She said, slowly pulling off. I heard her muttering, but only caught a few words, " Damn... prick... dog... idiot." What the fuck is going on here?

" She goes to your school, right Tight Ass?" He asked, with a feral grin on his face. I was cautious about this, he was happy... about something.

" Yeah..." I said eyeing him closely. I still barely knew about Grimmjow, even when I asked him the questions, he left out the things I really wanted to know. I'm not one to really keep going and digging inside someone's life, so I left it alone. But did'nt Ryen just yell something about Rukia? I shrugged it off. Rukia isn't the type to do things to people.

" I have to think up a new name for you, Tight Ass." Grimmjow said, motioning me to come on with his head. Good to see him back joking.

" I think I like my name for you, Long Dick." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He chuckled, and it made me shiver.

" I like my name, too, because it describes what I really have." He said, huskily in my ear. I felt the heat rush to my face, I knew I was blushing.

" Trust me, I know, I saw-" SHUT THE FUCK UP ICHIGO! Damn, I almost let it slip!

" Oh, so I have a stalker, huh? Well, then, that stalker needs to come get his," He leaned in my ear again, " big... long... prize." Damn it, why did I even start this? I'm blushing hard as fuck right now, and you'll have to be blind not to see it. Grimmjow was holding his sides laughing now, and I could'nt help but laugh with him.

" You won this round Long Dick, but just so you know..." I pushed him against someone's fence, and leaned foward to his ear, he is NOT about to win this, " this tight ass would LOVE to be fucked by that long dick of yours." I moaned in his ear, and stuck my hand down his pants and gripped that damn python, and gave it a squeeze. Grimmjow's eyes were so wide I thought they were going to fall out of their sockets. Just the reaction I wanted. I quickly pulled my hand from his pants, and licked it in front of his face. " Hmmm... I love the way you taste Big Dick." I moaned, and I never thought I would see the day he blushed, but it was there, and his mouth was wide open. I walked ahead, laughing until my head hurt and Grimmjow hadn't moved yet! I stopped walking, clutching my stomach, trying to catch my breath. After about ten minutes of waiting, Grimmjow finally moved from his spot, red covering his cheeks.

" Damn you... Ichigo." He said, looking away from me.

" Hey, Python Dick, school's right there. You ready?"

" Of course. I never thought about it, but what kinda grades do you make in school, you damn tease?" Grimmjow said, blushing even harder.

" You're looking at the ass of the number one smartie in the school!" I said, slapping my ass, just to mess with him. He scoffed.

" Whatever. Not as long as I'm going here!" He said, pointing his thumb towards himself."

" Cocky, ain't you?" I asked, teasing him. He gave one of those face splitting grins of his.

" It's so big, I guess its personality is rubbing off on me!" He said, laughing. I laughed too, we felt like brothers strangely. I wonder is this how him and Ryen was?

We walked through the side path of Karakura High, with hundreds of girls and boys gathered in a circle for some reason.

" Must be a fight, Python." I said. Grimmjow had a strange look on his face.

" What's wrong Grimmjow?"

" Ryen. Ryen's in that fight! We have to go keep him from turning! Come on!" Grimmjow said, running towards the fight. We pushed through the crowd, to find a gang of delinquents, known as the Hollows, shouting profanities and many other rude things at Ryen. He seemed unfazed, I tried to walk over towards him, but I was stopped by a muscular arm.

" No, Ichigo. He is under control now. He can handle himself. Let's go." I did'nt budge.

" Grimmjow! There is at least ten of them!" Grimmjow smirked.

" Trust me Kurosaki, if it's one thing Ryen knows, it is how to defend himself. Actually, I haven't saw Ryen fight, let's watch."

**Ryen POV**

These insolent fools. Do they not know who I am?

" Ya creep! Come on!"

" Bitch!"

" Freaky son of a bitch!"

I sighed, ignorance is bliss, I suppose.

" Who's first?" I sighed again, bored of these fools.

" Show 'em who the Hollows are boys!" The leader said. I lazily got into stance. My index fingers and my first fingers bent, legs shoulder length apart, and that is my signature stance. The Snake Style of Shaolin. Fast, and deadly. The circled around me, except for their leader, such fools.

" There are no strength in numbers, my dear boys." One from behind tried to launch at me while I was talking, I easily roundhoused him, making him fly a feet, I could have sworn I heard something crack, even better. The newly gathered audience awed at my quite simple feat.. ! Grimmjow and Ichigo! I must tell them-

" Get 'em boys!" The leader yelled out laughing. All of them lunged at me at the same time, and I used the Thousand Bite technique I was taught to use when multiple enemies try to attack at once. It consists of pressing the two fingers into someone's pressure points, with a considerable amount of force in the blink of an eye. And that I did. Before even I knew it, they were all on the ground, not even breathing yet. The audience got dead quiet, how I been wanted them to. I glanced over at Grimmjow and Ichigo's humorous expressions. Ichigo's mouth was hanging wide open, and eyes wide, and so was Grimmjow's.

**Grimmjow POV**

What. The. Fuck? When did he learn how to do that? What. The. Fuck?

**Ichigo POV**

What the Fuck? How did he do that? What. The. Fuck?

**Ryen POV**

I bet they are saying ' What. The. Fuck?' in their heads, but I must tell them something important. " Grimmjow, Ichigo, let us go to class, shall we?" The slowly nodded and followed me. Better now than never.

**Grimmjow POV**

I felt guilty for yelling at him. But how can I make it up to him?

" I already got our schedules, our first class is Caculus, which is on the second floor, the teacher's name is Uryuu Ishida, are you familiar with him Ichigo?" Ryen asked him. Ichigo pouted, ha! so cute.

" He literally hates me. He's strict and has something stuck up his ass all the time!" Ryen laughed at this. Wait! Ryen laughed! What's gotten into him? We walked up the stairs, looking for the classroom.

" Here we-" A skinny man swung the door open, in a white dress suit and dress pants, with some dress shoes and some coffee in his hands.

" Sit down. Shut up. Ichigo, I don't like you. You make my life Hell." The grumpy man said. Ichigo scowled.

" I haven't even-" The man stepped foward.

" I said be quiet. Do you want dentention. Huh? Do you? Huh? Do you?" Ichigo's face turned red in anger. Ryen's eyes showed an emotion, amusement.

" No, Mister Ishida." Ichigo seethed out gritted teeth. I tried hold back my laughter, but a snicker came out. The man turned his attention towards me.

" Do you find something funny Blueberry? Huh? Do you? Huh?" Just great. I'm his new playtoy.

" Get in my classroom, NOW!" We scurried in there and sat at the back of the class, and Mr. Grumpy had to say something about that, too!

" Why are you sitting at the back of the class, huh? Did I SAY you could sit down? HUH?" He scolded. He is getting on my nerves.

" You just said to get in the classroom!" I yelled out. He slammed his hands down on the desk and stomped towards me. I ain't scared of him.

" All three of you, DETENTION!" Our mouths flew open.

" We-!"

" OUT!" We hurried out of the man's room, and he followed us ALL the way to detention room, nagging us.

" Snake Eyes! Hurry up!

" Blueberry! Straighten the way you walk!"

" Ichigo! Shut UP!"

" I did'nt-"

" A WEEK DETENTION!" All of us groaned after being shoved into the small detention room. A man with brown, wavy hair and sat the desk at the back of the class. He was sleep? We looked at each other, then sat down on the front row. I was very confused.

" Listen up!" We jumped and the man stood up, eyes still closed.

" Is he- Is he sleep walking?" I asked as the man walked to the board, eyes STILL closed and wrote his name very neatly, then turned to us, eyes STILL closed.

" The name is Coyote Stark, but just call me Stark. No mister, ya hear?" We nodded, and I guess he saw us, because he continued,

" The first week of school there is no work, so do whatever you want." His eyes opened, and they were gray.

" Who are you and what are you doing here?" What the hell is wrong with this dude? Ichigo spoke first,

" You just wrote your name on the board-"

" You are NOT in detention, you are relaxing. I do not care for work, I don't even want to be bothered with work. Wake me up when it's time to go, will ya?" He went and sat down, and went to sleep. Huh.

" I'm sorry."

" I'm sorry."

Me and Ryen said at the same time. We all looked at each other, and laughed. Ryen started first,

" Grimmjow, I'm sorry for taking you through this-" I held my hand my hand up to stop him.

" I don't need to hear anything else, Ryen." He smiled, something I haven't seen in so long. It's good to see him back to normal.

" Well, we have nothing to do, let us get down to business." Ryen said, folding his arms. What the hell is he doing?

" Ichigo Kurosaki, would you like to join us?" What the fuck?

" Ryen! What the hell are you-"

" TOO LOUD!" Stark yelled from behind me. I lowered my voice.

" Ryen, what are you doing?" I swear, he is a genius, but he does some damn stupid things!

" Ichigo, your family is in danger even as we speak. YOU are in danger as we speak, because of one man, Souske Aizen. You have been brought into the mix wether you like it or not. So will you join us to take him down?" Ryen said simply. Idiot!

**Ichigo POV**

A million things were going through my head at that moment. I did'nt know what to say.

" Aizen will stop at nothing to kill us, Ichigo. OR you. He will go after your family, you can't hide from the Secretary of Defence, Ryen. He already knows where you are, it won't be long before he comes after you, but with tanks, stealth bombers, and the military! You must help us, Ichigo." After listening to Ryen rant on about all of that, I came up with an answer...

**Boom! Cliffhanger baby! A little hint, I do NOT like when two people take forever to get together, so, yeah. and OMG all of these words! I did'nt know I had it in me! The truth shall be revealed next chapter. And sorry about the school thing, I actually did'nt know how to write school stuff, but don't worry, it's coming soon! Read and Review plz.**


	4. Nothin' But The Truth

**A/N-Well then, it appears that you all like that last chapter, and I had fun writing it for you. Now, The Espada's Misadventures will be updated tomorrow, and so will Misery Business. Now, back to the story. LOL, I will stop teasing you with cliffhangers, or else, I will be destroyed. *cough* .stitchesXx. lol. Now, as far as the dialouge is concerned, I will make my amends to my further chapters, including this one. Hmm.. anything else...?Nope.**

**Daily Shout Out-ILesGeMeAuxII, maybe I should look over the story before I post it, thank you for pointing that out! I will edit the chapters with errors. Noname12321, I tried to improve the dialouge in this story, did I? .stitchesXx, good to know you like it. Thanks. And OMG Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo! You are amazing! Sorry I forgot you last time, but when I glanced over your profile, O.M.G. I can't believe that I have someone like you, liking MY story! Thank you all! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach, obviously.**

**Warning- Grimmjow and Ichigo's Nicknames**

**Chapter 4- Nothin' But The Truth**

**Ichigo POV**

After hearing all of that, I came up with an answer. I looked over at Grimmjow, who was calling Ryen all sorts of things under his breath, then turned my head to look at Ryen, who had an eyebrow raised, waiting for my answer.

" Since you put it like that, Ryen, I guess I have no choice BUT to join you." I said, and Ryen nodded, but Grimmjow, on the other hand, completely dissaproves of this.

" Ryen! What the hell? Ichigo is NOT ready for this type of stuff!" Grimmjow yelled, causing Stark to stir up in his black, puffy leather chair. He did'nt wake up, though.

" Exactly what type of stuff do you do?" I questioned. For Grimmjow to go all 'big brother' on me, it must be something bad. Ryen sighed, and turned towards me, now that I actually look at him, he had a long, pale pink scar running down from the temple of his head, to his jaw. Where did he get that from?

" Kurosaki, we deal with infiltration and assassination, now-"

" Hold the hell on. Assassination? What the fuck?" I protested. I am NOT about to kill someone! Wait a second. I turned to Grimmjow, who looked away from me.

" Grimmjow, you've been killing innocent people, too! I cannot believe this! I just when I was about to date a perfect sex god, he HAD to be a murderer!"

**Grimmjow POV**

Damn it, I did'nt want him to know! I knew he was going to flip out! Damn it, Ryen! I turned back around to glare at Ryen, but he was looking at me with a very shocked face.

" This is your fault!" I mouthed, pointing a finger at him.

" I did'nt know!" He mouthed back, holding his hands up in surrender. Dumbass. Ichigo continued ranting on.

" What are you whispering about now? What, now you're gonna tell me you're some kind of Terminator? Huh?" Ichigo fussed. Stark got up and Ichigo immediately hushed. He stood in front of the green chalk board, scowling.

" I said you could relax, and you STILL wanted to be loud? Go to the Mister Kenpachi's office, NOW." Not again!

" But Mister Stark-"

" No butts. Begone, you noisy children." He finalized, opening the door. Who the hell is Mister Kenpachi?

" Who is this Kenpachi guy, and where is his office?" I groaned out. Damn, it's the first day of school, and we're ALREADY in deep shit!

" His office is right down the hall, you'll no it when you see it, now go." We stalked out of the room, turning right. I noticed how well kept this school looked. The halls were illuminated with bright, rectangular lights, the walls were gray, not a speck on them. The combination lockers were tall, and a crimson red, with the lights reflecting off of them. The floor was the same crimson red as the lockers, and as shiny as the lockers. I looked ahead, to find huge, black gym doors with silver handles.

" I guess that's where we need to go, huh?" I said, trying to start up a conversation. Ichigo was still fuming from the secret, and Ryen just nodded. Unsocialable bastard. I walked ahead, and opened the cold to touch handles, to be greeted by blinding light. I shielded my eyes with my hand.

" I was waiting for some for prey, and look at this, a blue haired one." A deep, gruff voice said. My eyes adjusted, and I wish they hadn't. There was a huge boxing ring in the middle of the room, with a kid laying on the ground, head trickling blood on the black floor of the ring. And a damn giant with spikes in his head towering over him, looking dead at me. He had no shirt on, revealing his Hulk Hogan body. He had a black eyepatch on one of his eyes, and white gym shorts on. I'll be damned if I have to fight this freak of nature!

" What ya' waitin for? Get some gloves and come on! All three of ya!" Ryen chuckled.

" Why all three of us, when I can beat you myself?" Ryen said, an evil gleam in his eyes. The man literally growled and started cackling like a maniac, it vibrated the damn place!

" You? Little punk! Come on! I'll take you on!" He said, laughing. I was worried, this dude looked like he could pick up a damn building! Maybe I should stop this...

" Ryen, are you-"

" Grimmjow, don't worry about me. This is child's play for me." Me and Ichigo exchanged shocked glances as Ryen stepped in the ring, placing black gloves on the other kid had on. Kenpachi easily kicked the poor boy out the ring, and cackled again as Ryen took a stance.

" Ryen! This is damn suicide!" Ichigo yelled out. And boy, was he right.

" Ya better listen to the Strawberry, Snake Eye." Kenpachi said, taking his stance.

" Kenpachi, are you ready to lose?" Ryen said, calmly. But I know that look in those eyes of his, it's bloodlust. Kenpachi cackled again.

" Blueberry! Ring the bell, will ya?" I walked over to the bell, which was hanging on the side of the ring where Ryen was. I pulled the chain, and a ring resounded through the room. A crack was heard, and I looked up, and I'm pretty sure I lost my breath. The behemoth spread eagle, with Ryen standing at that same spot, completely unharmed. What the fuck has he been doing?

" How the hell did you do that Ryen?" Ichigo yelled out, running into the ring to Ryen. I would LOVE to know that, too. I joined them, watching Ryen in awe.

" I will never share my secret, unf-"

" Don't think I'm through yet, Snake Eyes." Kenpachi said, cutting Ryen off. Ryen looked unfazed by this beast standing up like nothing happened.

" Well then, since you're no joke, guess I won't be needing this." He said, pulling off his eyepatch, revealing nothing but another eye? What the hell?

" Step out of the ring boys, he is not joking." Ryen said, still calm. We did as instructed, and I hit the bell again.

**Ichigo POV**

" Grimmjow, can I talk to you?" I yelled over Kenpachi's maniac cackling. He nodded, and I headed for the nearby bathrooms. As soon as I stepped in, it smelled strangely of soap... Everything was a dull gray in here, except for the sinks, which were metallic. And there weren't even any mirrors in here! How boring.

" Yes, Tight Ass?" He slapped my ass, and I gave a girly yelp.

" Damn it Grimmjow! Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for flipping out like that. It was totally unexpected-"

" It's all right, Tight Ass. I understand you have feelings for me and all of that-"

" What the HELL makes you get that idea! You cocky bastard!" I yelled out. I was angry, yet happy, because I would'nt have to confess to this bastard. He smirked, and picked me up by the hips and pushed me against the wall. It shut me up quickly.

" This is what makes me get that idea." Grimmjow whispered in my ear. He brought me into a kiss, his lips were so.. soft. I kissed back. As quick as it came, he dropped me on my ass! I let out a 'umph' and glared at him.

" You want me, but you-" I got up and reached in his pants again, and grabbed that impossibly long thing, and stroked it a couple of times.

" Ichi-Ichigo.." He moaned out. I smirked and quickly pullled away from him, smiling at his blushing again face. Now I know how to shut him up.

" Looks like you want me, too." I said victoriously. And of couse, he tried to change the subject.

" Are you okay with what we do?" Grimmjow asked. ... I wasn't expecting THAT subject.

" If it means to protect for the RIGHT reason, of course I'm all right. And I have a shitload of questions for you, too, AGENT Grimmjow." I said honestly, he smiled.

" Ask me anything you want, baby." He said, licking his lips. As much as I wanted to kiss him again, I need to know some things.

"Okay, then, how did you and Ryen REALLY meet?" I asked witha raised brow. His eyes widened at this question, for some reason.

" Ichigo... I-I can't tell you that." He said, looking at the floor.

" And why not?" I asked, stepping closer.

" Because, you are going to do the same thing they did." He said with anger clear in his voice.

" Who, Grimmjow?"

" The other-" He was cut off by another voice.

" Since it is crucial to our future teamwork, it would be better if you know, Ichigo." Ryen said, walking in here without a scratch.

" Know what?" I asked, completely clueless. Grimmjow walked off.

" He doesn't like remembering the past. Neither do I. I will start it off from the day we met."

**Flashback Ryen POV**

" Class, we have a new student, come in, please." The teacher said with her calm voice. I was in the back of the class, hitting kids with paperballs at the time, when the most peculiar person stalked in the classroom. He was strangely muscular for a seventh grader, and what's even more strange is he has blue hair. As soon as he walked in, the class rumbled with laughter, except for me. The same thing happened to me when I walked in, because 'I'm a freak' they said.

" His name is Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, and-"

" Nobody cares!" A kid named Nnoitra yelled out. If looks could kill, Grimmjow was certain to kill everyone.

" Ignore them, Mr. Jaggerjaques, why don't you take a seat by Mr. DarkRose? He is the one with the white eyes." He stalked through the rows of chairs, and sat by me. Of course, I gotta make myself known.

" Ignore them. They are idiots with nothing better to do. Ryen Von DarkRose," I said, holding out my hand. His strikingly dark blue eyes studied me like I was a two headed zombie something, but he took it anyway.

" Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, and are the always like this?" He said, raising an eyebrow. I scoffed.

" Only to the unique." I said, letting go of that firm grip. The bell rung, letting the students know that it is time for second period, and the students hurried out of the classroom, except for me and Grimmjow.

" Ms. Unohana, Grimmjow said he needed to catch up, may we stay in here and I help him?" I asked, lying.

" Unfortunately, the next class takes up all of the seats, but I will let you stay at the library for the remainder of the day. I will notify the other teachers and principals." She said, with that smile on her face.

" Thank you so much, you are the most wonderful teacher in the world!" I said, running to hug her. She accepted it, and I nodded to Grimmjow to follow me. After we were out in the hall, Grimmjow laughed.

" You really are a persuader aren't you?" He said with a smirk.

" Only when I have to be." I said, chuckling. I like Grimmjow. He's another outcast like myself. We walked in the library, and took a seat at the back of it.

" So, Grimmjow, is it? Ready for a game of twenty questions?" I said, trying to see if he is who I think he is, which is a badass. He smirked,

" Well, since it seems like we are the oddballs, why not get to know each other?"

**Ichigo POV [Present]**

I listened intensely at Ryen. No wonder they were so close. They were both outcasts and had to stick with each other. Reminds me of my life...

" Ryen, Kenpachi wants to fight you again." Grimmjow said as he walked in. Ryen nodded and said,

" Finish it for me, will you," before walking to fight that crazy man. Grimmjow sighed deeply, and continued on.

" Everything was good, until that day..."

**Flashback Grimmjow POV { A year later}**

We were over Ryen's mansion at the time. He invited me and my parents for dinner. Suprisingly, he lived alone. I can't imagine how it feels to have ALL of this, and no one to share it with. We sat down, the servants bringing some absolutely delicious looking dinner and putting it on the table. An earsplitting explosion burst through the wall, along with a man, with brown hair glazed back and a strand hanging on his face. And along with him, were the many henchman in suits, carrying many varieties of weapons.

" Kill the parents, take the boys." The man said, smiling. Me and Ryen were roughly yanked and dragged by our legs... and we saw all of the men aim their guns, and fire. Something hard hit my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a lab, with body parts and strange devices everywhere. I panicked, I tried to move but I was strapped down to a table. I looked around, and I saw Ryen!

"Ryen! What the hell is going on?" I yelled out, but there was no answer.

" Hush. If he hears you, you will get the same treatment as your friend." A girl with blonde hair said. She was dark-skinned, too.

" What did he do to Ryen?" I whispered out. She looked at him, and quickly turned away.

" He merged him with a snake, a King Cobra, as an experiment to see will he survive. Apparently he did'nt." She said, disgust in her voice. I could'nt believe what I was hearing!

" GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled out, struggling with the metal chains. But I stopped when I heard those footsteps.

" My, my, what an interesting subject here. Harribel, leave the room." A almost deep voice said. He shut the lights off, but I saw that he had pink hair.

" GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK FUCK!" I screamed. This amused him even more.

" You have a strong will, boy. Maybe YOU will survive. You remind me of a panther, so that is what I will be merging you with."

**Harribel POV [Past]**

The screams of the poor boy echoed through the halls. It took ten guards to keep me from ripping Szayel apart for doing that to my own brother. I did not know I even had one. Aizen said that my parents disowned me, that I was an only child. To hell with this! I speed walked through the dark corriders to Ulquiorra's room, and bust the door open.

" Ulquiorra, I am leaving, with or without you." His eyes widened at this.

" Harribel, even IF we are his third and fourth strongest Ressurecion, do you think that we would be able to escape?" He said, but his tone says he is curious.

" Ulquiorra, that is my damn brother in there, DEAD because I was too scared of Aizen. Well not anymore. I am going to save them, and myself, wether you fight me or not." I said, and turned around, ready to fight my way through. I pale hand on my shoulder stopped me.

" Harribel, I will assist you in this. I agree, Aizen has gone too far killing innocent people. Are you sure you want to do this?" Ulquiorra asked, dead serious.

" Yes, Ulquiorra. I am tired of being used like a little toy in his playpen." I said.

" Very well, then." We both grabbed our swords and recited the needed words for our Ressurecion transformation.

" Destroy, Tiburon."

" Enclose, Murcielago."

**Grimmjow POV [Past]**

" The process is complete my dear subject. Your annoying screams are finished." Szayel said coldly. I was panting. Hard, because that shit hurt like hell! Suddenly, the door flew across the room! Szayel snapped his neck to see who was the cause of this...

" Harribel? Ulquiorra? What is the-" He did'nt get to finish as Harribel sliced his arm off with... a sword? He was screaming and rolling around on the floor cursing her to death. She looked totally different. Her hair was longer, she barely had any clothes on except some white, bone looking things on her body. She easily broke the chains off Ryen and picked him up with delicacy in bridal style. She turned towards me.

" Thank you. Ulquiorra, get him, and lets go." Ulquiorra instantly materialized on the side of me somehow, and I jumped. His appearance changed, also. He had a bone helmet on with long spikes coming from the sides. And he has wings! He broke the chains just by pushing them away, and threw me over his shoulder.

" Hold on." In the blink of an eye, we were out of the place, it was, a military base!

" What now, Harribel?" Ulquiorra asked. Harribel was completely enraged.

" We destroy it. And kill everyone inside."

" Wait! There is probably more-" She cut me off.

" Then by killing them, we will save them from what we are." She pointed her sword arm thing, and water came out of nowhere from it. Ulquiorra carefully put me down and aimed a finger at the building with Harribel. Black energy with a green outline gathered at his pointed finger in a circle. What the hell are they? Harribel raised her sword.

" Kill them ALL." She said as a huge tornado made of water shot from the tip of her sword, the water burned the ground as it traveled towards the base. The air even got scolding hot!

" Stand back." Ulquiorra said. I ran back, after seeing THAT, you would, too.

" Cero." Ulquiorra said, and that little ball turned into a mile wide energy attack, blowing me back even as far as I was! I looked up, and nothing was there anymore, but scarred ground. My mouth was wide open.

" Harribel, where to go now?" Ulquiorra asked, changing back to his regular form. Harribel did, also.

" I have an old friend, named Barragan. He is beyond rich, he will help us." Harribel said, looking at Ryen with great concern. Ulquiorra nodded, and looked towards me. I had got up from the ground by then.

" What is your name?" Ulquiorra asked, unemotional face non changing.

" Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques." I said, holding my hand out. He glanced at it, then took it.

" My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ressurecion Number Four. What is your number?" Ressurecion? I furrowed my brows in confusion.

" Number? What do you mean?" I asked, stupified. His raised a thick eyebrow.

" Did he finish the merging process on you?" He asked, curious. Harribel turned around and also raised an eyebrow.

" He said the process is complete, but I don't feel any different." I explained, and both of their eyebrows went up.

" How old are you, Grimmjow?" Harribel asked.

" I'm thirteen years old." I informed them.

" Me and Ulquiorra turned at the same time at nineteen, so we are not certain when your powers will come. If you feel any changes, let us-"

" What... happened?" Everyone's eyes turned to Ryen, who's eyes were open now. Me and Ulquiorra walked over towards him.

" G-Grimmjow?" He asked, but he seemed like he was in pain. I smiled.

" Yep, it's me, in the flesh." He smiled back. Harrribel put him down.

" Where am I? And who are you?" He said, pointing at Harribel and Ulquiorra.

" Ryen," Harribel started, though she sounded uncertain." I am your sister, and you were kidnapped and experimented on by a man named Szayel Apporo Granz, and so was all of us. Do you remember anything?" Harribel explained, she looked so concerned about him.

" The last thing I remembered is feeling a shitload of pain and, and, he wrote engraved something on me, with a knife, then did something to it." Ryen said, holding his chin, trying to remember. Harribel's eyes flew open, and even Ulquiorra's.

" Where did he do it?" Ulquiorra asked, taking a step foward. Ryen thought about it for a minute then, remembered.

" He did it right here." Ryen said, poking at both of his wrists. We all towered over him to see what he had on him, and something was written on both of the inside of his hands.

**"**-**"** was written on his left hand, and **"1" **on the other. Harribel and Ulquiorra gasped.

" Impossible!" Ulquiorra exclaimed.

" It can't be!" Harribel said.

" So what? It's just a negative one." I said, and Harribel and Ulquiorra looked at me like I was crazy.

" You don't know. So I will explain." Ulquiorra said, awe still in that monotone voice. He continued, " We are called Espada, the ones who survive his experiments. He merges us with animals, and he does all sorts of things to us, and we end up with these powers, like you just seen. After he is finished, most of the bones he used in the experiment turns in something called a zanpakuto. Aizen then tells us how to summon our Ressurecion form. Our zanpakuto is like a living creature, it responds when we say a certain phrase. Any questions?" Ulquiorra asked, I shook my head and he continued. " Every zanpakuto has a name, also. The weird case is... you and Ryen have no Zanpakuto. And as far as the tattoos, he numbers us in accordance to power. My number is number 4, Harribel's is number three, so that means she is stronger than me. But, I have two Ressurecion forms, so we are equal in power. With Ryen being negative one... we actually don't know what that means." Ulquiorra concluded. I took all of that in, slowly.

**{ Sooo sorry if you're confused.}**

" His very first Espada, he was named Yammy. His number was zero. So being a NEGATIVE one will make him stronger that all of the Espada. Otherwise, why would he use a negative?" Harribel said thoughtfully. Ulquiorra seemed to think this through, because he said,

" It adds up. But what did he fuse you with?" Ulquiorra asked.

" I think it was a snake." Ryen said simply. His eyes widened." How the FUCK on, you're my SISTER?" Ryen said, pointing at Harribel.

" Yes. Aizen told me our parents disowned me, and they only had one child, which was supposed to be me." Harribel told Ryen. He ran up to her and hugged her, she hugged him back. Ulquiorra looked away from them.

" So, SIS, we are on the run from who again?" Ryen asked. Ulquiorra answered.

" Sosuke Aizen." Wait a second!

" The Secretary of Defense?" Me and Ryen yelled out in suprise.

" Let's go. We'll talk later." Harribel said. She picked up Ryen and I got picked up by Ulquiorra. We flew away quickly.

Some of the rubble got thrown to the side after they were gone. A pink haired man stood from the mess.

" My specimens betrayed me. I figured as much. That is why Ryen is negative, he may be the strongest, but once that little " suprise" slithers out, they ALL will die." He said calmly. He pulled out a phone from his pocket.

" Lord Aizen, my-"

" No need to explain, my dear Szayel. I know what happened. And your idiocy has caused four of my most powerful weapons to betray me. Your actions will not be without punishment."

" B-But Lord-"

" Tell me Szayel, have you healed your arm?"

" Yes, Lord Aizen."

" Let this be a warning not to make such a mistake again. Gin, left arm, two states across." That evilly pleasant voice said.

" *Giggles* Very well. Shoot to kill, Shinso!" And in two seconds, Szayel's arm was decapitated.

**Present Ichigo POV**

"..."

" Ichigo?" I can't believe it.

" Ichigo?" What the fuck?

" ICHIGO!" How is that even possible?

**Grimmjow POV**

" Ichigo!" I yelled, I've tried punching him, kicking him, and everything! It IS a lot to take in, but damn! He is out of it. Maybe if I...

**Ichigo POV**

I was brought out of my state when Grimmjow reached in my pants and squeezed my damn ass!

" Damn it, Grimm!" I said, jerking away from him. He laughed.

" So, you really DO have a tight ass. Anyways, any questions?" He asked simply.

" I do have two more. One, what did you mean when you said 'Ryen, you are killing yourself doing this?' at the clinic, and you said 'how did he change like this, remember?" I asked.

" Well, it means nothing now that he is back to normal. So don't get stretch your asshole worrying about it, that's MY job." He said, smirking.

" And what do you mean by THAT?"

**I know, it's deep. Very deep. If you have any questions or have spotted anything I left out, or doesn't add up, let me know. BESIDES Grimmjow's Number Six Tattoo on his back when Ichigo was looking at him through the window. How the hell could I forget that?**

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Sorry!

**ILaughToHideThePain here, with some... horrible news. I am officially deleting Torniquet. Why? Because, when I started typing the chapters, I got TOTALLY carried away with it. The WHOLE story is NOT how it is supposed to be... Yeah... sorry for that! I will be deleting it in two days time. Now... if you like the story how it is, tell me in a review. This story was supposed to be a high school fic, but I took it to another level! If you dissaprove, tell me. But, I will see which vote outweighs the other. 'Yes' or 'I disapprove' it's up to you!**

*** Two finger salute***


	6. And The War Begins

**My, my, look at what we have here. This story is more interesting to you all than I thought. Very well, if you want me to continue it, then I shall. Now, I have recieved some extremely helpful tips from my dear IILesGeMeAuxII, and will apply them to this story. Now, I was about to cancel my story, but .stitchesXx gave me an idea to do with this story, so I will. Thank you so much for the help, and I could'nt believe I haven't thought of that myself. *sighs* I'm so dense sometimes.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 6- It Begins**

Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Ryen were released by Kenpachi after he _demanded_ that they fight him twenty times in a row. Ichigo and Grimmjow were downright exhausted, yet Ryen was calmly walking, as if nothing happened. All of them suffered injuries, cuts and sprains, so Ryen had to get in the middle of them and support them with his arms. Kenpachi said go to fourth period, which was Biology, a teacher by the name of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, which was on the third floor, oddly the only class on that floor.

**Ichigo POV**

That damn psycho just didn't give up! Even after all_ three_ of us jumped him, he was laughing at the scars we gave him and continued to fight. He was a damn supersoldier! And I can barely walk, yet here is Ryen Von DarkRose, basically carrying us with no effort at all. After this exciting day, there is still something that is eating away my conscience like termites eating wood... that little conversation that Ryen and that 'Vasto Lorde' had... something isn't right with it.

"Well, here we are." Ryen announced as he let us go and opened the door labeled '**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**.' As the door opened, a very, very, creepy man looked at us in awe. He had golden-orange eyes, and it looks like he had a mask on, because some of his face is black, and most white. I'm not sure if it was a hat on his head or not, but _something_ was turned sideways on his head, and looked dangerously pointy. He was wearing a white, buttoned up lab coat that was so long, it covered up everything else he had on. He clapped his hand together, revealing an extremely long nail, smiling widely, showing some unbelivably bronze-looking teeth.

"You must be the ones Kenpachi told me about! Come, come. We have many subjects to talk about." He said excitedly, pointing towards the back of the room. As I walked in, I stopped once I saw the back of the classroom. I forgot where the hell I was, literally. Grimmjow stood beside me, mouth hitting the floor.

"Professor Mayuri, I must say, this is some astounding technology you have in here. But I must ask a question." Ryen voiced out. Grimmjow and I were still in a daze of this... space age technology, so we weren't paying attention.

"Yes, Mister DarkRose?" Mayuri asked.

"Why are there no chairs? Isn't there-" Ryen was cut off.

"Now, now, Mister DarkRose, I will explain in a second. Grimmjow! Ichigo!" Mayuri called and caught our attention. He motioned for us to come over. We gathered by Ryen.

"This class is not your regular biology class, you see. Forget what your schedule says. Now, listen carefully. Grimmjow, shut the door." Mayuri said. Grimmjow closed it, eyes still on Mayuri the entire time, and walked back over.

"Ulquiorra-" Mayuri was cut off by Grimmjow.

"How the hell do you know Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow whispered harshly. Mayuri rolled his weird eyes.

"Let me finish, idiot. Anywho, Ulquiorra explained the whole situation to me. About Aizen, Szayel Apporo Granz, everything." By this time, all of our eyes went wide, even Ryen's. Ulquiorra? " You see, I was his mentor before the... incident. I took him in, since he had no family, and he entrusted me with this very important information. Are you following?" Mayuri explained, a sudden frown appearing on his face. We nodded, and he continued. "All right then, he has asked me to develop new equipment to aid you in your quest to kill Aizen. So, that is what I shall be doing here. I despise schools, but it seems that they have no technology worth even /looking/ at! But anyways, you shall tell me what you wish to have as equipment, and I shall make it." He said simply. Is this dude serious?

" Are you serious?" Grimmjow said in disbelief. Mayuri grinned widely. Ugh, creepier than when I first saw Ryen.

"You doubt my intelligence? How dare you? Ask me for anything!" Mayuri yelled, enraged that Grimmjow /insulted/ his... /smarthood/. Grimmjow smirked.

" Well then, I want something that creates a portal that I can teleport anywhere to!" Grimmjow yelled back. Mayuri calmed down, and gave a very suspicious sounded grin.

" Here you go, idiot." Mayuri said, pulling a circular device from nowhere and throwing it to Grimmjow. He caught it, and Ryen and I stepped closer to get a better look. It was just a white circle with a smaller black circle in the middle. It looks so... simple.

"The instructions are simple, think of a place where you want to go, and it will take you there. Think about the bathroom." Mayuri instructed.

"All right, let's see if this works. Let's think about the bathroom then." Grimmjow declared. We all thought of the bathroom, and in a flash, we were in the bathroom!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! BOYS!" A girl with green hair yelled, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Sweet." Grimmjow said, grinning.

"Give me that!" I said, snatching the device away and we were transported back to Mayuri's classroom, with him grinning.

"You still doubt me, boy?" Mayuri asked, laughing. Grimmjow threw the device at Mayuri, who easily caught it.

"I admit defeat." Grimmjow said, holding his head down in shame. I chuckled at this.

"On to the serious part. Kurosaki, you must be trained in four days time, to equal the rest of them." Mayuri said, and my chuckling ceased.

"What?" I yelled out.

"Unfortunately Ichigo, you will have to undergo training since you will join us. And we can't have just anyone jumping into battle without the proper training." Ryen explained, amusement in his eyes. Maybe I am overreacting.

"What kind of training are you talking about?" I asked, calmed down now. Grimmjow smiled.

" Come to think of it, Grimmjow hasn't been trained before. He just got rid of the grunts using street fighting. Grimmjow, you will have to undergo training also." Grimmjow groaned, and Ryen continued, "And to answer your question, Ichigo, the training is very easy. Just simple Espada training that Harribel put me through." Ryen explained again.

"Sure." I said confidently, this is probably too easy.

"Now then, since this is school, I guess I have to teach you something. Of course, I will do no such thing, I will just let you try out all of my gadgets every period so you can get used to them so when the time comes to use them, you will know how." Mayuri informed. "But for right now, I need to run some tests on your bodies." Mayuri clapped, and three metallic tables rose from the floor in a straight line, levitating. How-

"Gravity is wonderous, isn't it? Now, come on, no need to be shy." Mayuri said, I guess he is using gravity, then. We all shared a scared glance and neither of us moved. Mayuri sighed.

"Nemu, get them on the tables." Who is-

"Yes, Master Mayuri." A robotic voice said out of nowhere. Before we knew it, we were picked up by these mechanical arms, and dropped on our backs on the cold tables, then strapped down, mouth and all. I was on the top one, Ryen in the middle, and Grimmjow on the bottom one. We were struggling to get out, but it didn't do anything to help. Mayuri walked over to Grimmjow, and Grimmjow was flailing everywhere to get free.

"Calm down, Mister Jaggerjaques. I am just going to look at your wounds." Grimmjow calmed down, but was watching his every move.

"Nemu, remove the straps, bring my scanner and computer also." Mayuri commanded and our straps were removed, and a wall opened, revealing a computer and some sort of small device that is shaped like the letter 'C', which I guess was the 'scanner'. They were on an attachment from the floor, which was a pole with wheels on the bottom and rolled themselves to Mayuri.

**Mayuri POV**

Of course I am not going to look at their wounds! I want to see exactly what Ulquiorra was talkng about when he told me to look for any 'signs of abnormal activity.' He didn't specify what he meant, but I will search for it.

"Grimmjow, off with the shirt." I ordered him. He did as I said and laid back down. Ichigo let out a awkward sound, I paid no mind to this. His attraction to Grimmjow is as clear as a prism of light. I grabbed the scanner, and cut it on by simply saying 'on.' The tips of the device glowed blue, and I hovered it over Grimmjow's body, from head to toe. Then placed the scanner back on the pillar where it came.

"What did that just do?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow. Such ignorance.

"Well, to put it where your mind can understand it... it searched for any problems wrong with your body." I explained to the dense boy. I glanced over at Ryen, who was sweating waterfalls and shaking slightly... hmm..

"Is something wrong with me, then?" Grimmjow asked, impatient. It brought me out of my thinking, though.

"We will see." I said, turning to my computer, to which the scanner sent the results.

"Nemu, chair." I said to the supercomputer I built. And of course, she did what I said. A chair arose from the floor, and I sat down and got on the computer. I read the results aloud.

**" Blood pressure-Normal"**

**"Diseases-None"**

**"Organs-Normal"**

**"Bones-!"**

I stopped before I slipped out something I wasn't supposed to. This is absolutely remarkable! I laughed in my head at my newfound discovery. I wonder if...

"Ichigo, Ryen, Grimmjow, how old are you?" I asked, if they-

" Seventeen." They said in unison. SPLENDID! Ulquiorra might even _try_ to smile at this! Now, to test the others.

"Grimmjow, you are perfectly healthy. More than healthy, actually! Perfect!" I yelled out without thinking. They gave me strange looks.

"*Cough* Yes. Healthy." I said, trying to look normal. (A/N-Mayuri and Normal are NOT meant to co-exist!) Grimmjow, now sitting up, was looking around the room. Damn! He sees Ryen! Well... I /did/ put them right by each other...

"Mayuri, what's goin' on with Ryen! Check him!" Grimmjow yelled out in concern. I already knew what was going to happen, but I didn't want to look suspicious, so I did. Ichigo and Grimmjow were already over Ryen in concern, so I acted like I was panicking and scanned his body. They must NOT see these results!

"You two, he is having a... seizure! Yes, seizure! Hurry, go to the bathroom and get me some wet papertowels!" I panickly yelled, and they ran out of the room as quick as a cheetah. They must really care for him.. I took this time to look at the results.

**Blood pressure-None Present**

**Diseases- None**

**Organs- Heart is malfunctioning at a rapid rate.**

**Bones- None Present**

**Overall Review- Subject is deceased.**

Of all my years, I have never seen something like this! Grimmjow's bones are changing without a problem, so I assumed that Ryen's will do the same! I pulled out my phone, and called Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! Come quickly! Something is wrong with Ryen!" I told him, and in an instant, he was right beside me. I must remember to ask him how he does that.

"Read the results!" I said, pointing to the screen. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the screen. He looked at Ryen 'teleported' by him.

**Ulquiorra POV**

**"GET AWAY, ULQUIORRA!"** A voice that was not Ryen's shouted, just then, Ichigo and Grimmjow burst in the door dripping papertowels, but dropped them when they saw Ryen.

"Ulquiorra! Hold him down!" Grimmjow commanded as he and Ichigo ran to Ryen, and I held him by his arms. Suprisingly, I was struggling to hold him.

"Grimmjow, whatever you are going to do, do it now. He is too strong for me." I stated.

**"Ulquiorra...room... top drawer..."** Ryen barely whispered.

"Grimmjow, hold him." I told him, and Sonidoed to his room. No furniture had been set up except for a small, black nightstand with two drawers. I looked in the top drawer, and nothing was in there except a necklace with an ebony black stone on it. I grabbed it, and Sonidoed back to the school. And was greeted with the sight of everyone unconscious on the floor, and Ryen was nowhere to be found! I stored the stone in my pocket, and rushed to check everyone. Their pulses were all right, but why were they unconscious? Ryen couldn't have attacked them, if he had any problems, he would've told us... I suppose.

"Bastard..." Grimmjow growled out his teeth and quickly got up, followed by Mayuri and Ichigo, who looked shocked.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked. Grimmjow stormed out the room, without saying a word. Ichigo decided to speak up.

"Before we could even do anything, we were knocked out. But all I know is we saw three people, dressed in all white." Ichigo explained. Aizen? He has attacked sooner than we expected, and at a school at that! We must rid of him, and quickly.

"Ichigo, come with me. Mayuri, you aren't safe now, so come with me, also." I ordered them. They showed no hesitation, so I took their hands and we Sonidoed back to the Kurosaki household. Harribel was taking her shift, sitting on the rooftop. When she saw us, she quickly jumped down.

"What happened?" She asked, concern not even there. She was angry, and I know it. Mayuri stepped up.

"They were in my class, and Ryen went into a sort of panic, so I scanned him to see what was going on. But the results said... Deceased." Harribel's eyes widened. Mayuri continued, "And before we could do anything, we were unconscious, but the last thing we saw were three men in white, and we believe that Aizen has kidnapped him. Grimmjow stormed out of the room, his-"

"That is all I need to know, Mayuri. The fact that he even knew where we was means that he had someone on the inside, watching you. Tell me, who are all of the teachers at that school that you encountered?" Harribel said, coldness colder than Mt. Everest in her voice.

"We only met three of them, Mr. Ishida, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Mr. Coyote Stark." Ichigo said, counting his fingers. Coyote Stark! That's the number one Espada! Harribel's eyes widened again.

"We need reinforcements, and many-" Harribel got cut off by a numerous gunshots, that sounded nearby.

"Ulquiorra, stay here with them. I will be back." Harribel ordered as she hopped onto the house, and flew off.

"Yes, we can fly." I said to the awestruck twosome.

**Harribel POV**

The gunshots continued, and I landed on a nearby house to survey what was going on. There were at least thirty S.W.A.T. team officers shooting at.. Grimmjow! He was running from them in a small alley, as fast as he could.

"Grimmjow!" I called out, and he turned to me and grinned, still running. Idiot.

"Help me out, here!" He yelled back. I sonidoed and grabbed him, and sonidoed again back to Ulquiorra. I let Grimmjow go, and Isshin was coming out the front door.

"I think you better come look at this! Hurry!" Isshin yelled out to us. We ran in the house, and followed him into the livingroom, and he pointed at the television.

**"National Alert! This just in, the Secretary of Defense has announced some very important news! Here is the Secretary himself."** A news reporter said, and Aizen's face was now on the screen, smirking.

**"Yes, it is very important. My sources have found out a secret assassination organization of terrorists, who plans on unleashing many nuclear bombs on the world. We must stop them at all costs. Here are pictures of the terrorists. **The screen showed a picture of Ulquiorra, Harribel, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ichigo's family.

**"These are the terrorists that dare threat our Earth, that we, as a people, have sworn to protect! This is a new law, if you see any of these people...** Aizen smiled, **"Kill them on sight."**

**This is a present for those reviews helping me decide what to do! The spy action comes in next chapter! Thumbs up for Creepy Mayuri!**


	7. Betrayal!

**Aizen is such an evil bastard, isn't he? That's why we love him so much. Hmm.. I noticed that I have been neglecting my other stories for this one... well.. it IS pretty good, right? Oh, yeah, I need a word of advice from my dear readers. I have been reading other fics, and I have noticed my fic barely has any description in it, so you don't know what their wearing, and all of that. So, do you think I should add more descriptions? Now, it gets serious, but Ichigo and Grimmi will start seeing that they really do care for each other underneath the playing.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach**

**Warning- Torture, Blood, and...Kinda Angsty**

**Chapter 7- Betrayal**

Everyone was in shock, completely shocked. No one moved, said anything, or even breathed. Aizen continued on with his speech.

**"The President of the United States has agreed with this order to terminate these insignificant bugs from the face of this Earth. All military personnel will be patrolling the streets from day to night, to search for these heathens that dare threat our great country. I will now let my new assisstant take the stand."** The camera moved to the right to show Ryen, sitting in a chair with his legs folded. Everyone's eyes widened even further.

**"Thank you, Aizen. Now, this is the intelligence we have gathered on them. Their names: Tia Harribel, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, and Yuzu Kurosaki. The reside in Karakura Town on the 2537 Jackson Street. Their house is connected to a clinic, it is an order to go to this house immediately and kill them. America, defend your country to your fullest extent. Intel tells us they are in the house as we speak. They are extremely elusive, keep that in mind. Now go defend your country, America."** The television went blank after Ryen finished. No one even moved from their spot. Everyone was thinking the same thing, how could Ryen do this to us? Ulquiorra spoke first.

"Harribel, our swords are in our house. Shall I retrieve them?" Harribel nodded. Ulquiorra sonidoed away, and came back with their swords and their sheathes. Harribel slowly took hers and placed it horizontal on her back.

"We will need assistance. Just me and Ulquiorra cannot handle the whole military. Grimmjow, you need to learn your Ressurecion. We must go back to the-" Harribel was cut off by a bang coming from inside the house.

"That's the front door!" Ichigo informed them.

"Harribel? Ulquiorra? You still there?" A gravely voice yelled out. Harribel smiled under her jacket. Barragan always helped her in time of need.

"In here Barragan!" Harribel told him. An old,dark-skinned man ran in the livingroom, along with many bodyguards.

"No time for greetings, come on! There is the whole damn military not far from here!" Barragan yelled as we ran with him to the front door. The old man was very athletic.

**Ichigo POV**

I am not going to lie, I am terrified. How the hell did I get myself into this? The whole fucking world is after us! And what about my Karin and Yuzu? They are just kids! We ran outside, and there was a huge purple jet waiting for us. That wasn't on my mind, though, what was on my mind was the ground trembling as probably millions of soldiers stomped and mechanical gears could be heard in the distance. Tanks!

"Hurry!" The old man shouted as he climbed the white stairs of the jet. We all boarded, and the stairs retracted and the door closed. We all took a seat, and a very, very awkward silence and tension filled the plane.

"Get this damn plane off the ground!" Barragan stood up and yelled to the pilot room. We were immediately lifted up. Barragan sat back down, and looked over all of us.

"You, Grimmjow. Where is your sword? I can sense your Ressureccion energy, yet something is missing." Barragan pointed out. Me and Grimmjow was sitting next to each other, and I glanced over at him. He was giving the seat in front of us a death glare, not paying attention to the world.

"His sword is back at Szayel's base. His phrase has not yet been discovered." Ulquiorra decided to speak up for him. Barragan raised a huge, white eyebrow.

"Set a course for the Grand Canyon, pilots! And hurry!" Barragan yelled to the cockpit again.

**"This is the Air Force's commander, land your plane or get shot down!"**A voice echoed in the sky. Barragan sighed in annoyance. Does this happen to him alot?

"Pilots, stay on the course! Everyone, hold on to something, and tight." The white haired man ordered. He reached for the door on the expensive jet. He is crazy! He stopped and looked at Ulquiorra.

"Up for a little target practice, my boy?" Barragan asked while smiling. Ulquiorra nodded, and walked up to Barragan. What the fuck?

"What are you doing? That is the Air Force! You'll get yourself killed!" I yelled out, not about to let those idiots commit suicide. Barragan laughed, and heartily at that. I'm confused.

"You think I, Barragan Louisenbairn, will die? Youngins' these days. Let me show you something. Keep your eyes outside the window." Barragan said, still laughing. I did, and he opened the door, and him and Ulquiorra walked out, and they were LITERALLY walking on fucking air! Barragan shot me a wide smile. The windows were huge, so I could see a least hundreds of military aircraft behind us, missles pointed out.

"Watch this, boy!" Barragan shouted. Ulquiorra pulled out his sword, and Barragan held his hand out, and a huge, long axe materialized in his hand! He pointed it downwards and a red gem looking thing on it started glowing!

"Rot, Arrogante!"

"Enclose, Murcielago." Many, black purpilish flames came from the axe, and tore Barragan's skin completely off! The flames encased him, and when they spread, his head was a skeleton with a golden crown on! He had a big, purple cloak on and his arms were reduced completely to bone! The man 'teleported' in front of the window I was staring out, and scared the FUCK out of me.

"*cackles* Witness our power, boy!" Barragan said. I was too busy looking at Barragan to notice Ulquiorra's change. He grew wings! And-And had a helmet with two long horns coming out the side, and his hair got SO much damn longer! So these are Ressurecions...

**"FIRE!" The Air Force Commander yelled and hundreds of missiles were fired, all aiming for Ulquiorra and... the skeleton.**

Barragan laughed even louder than before as the missiles came full force at them.

"Come on! I'll take all of them!" Barragan yelled out, enjoying this immensely. No more doubts were in my head... none. He flew astoundingly fast /towards/ the missiles, and they were about ten feet away.

"Ulquiorra! Prepare yourself!" Barragan yelled. Ulquiorra nodded, and flew so he was above Barragan. He clapped his hands together.

"Luz De La Luna" Ulquiorra said, and if you look closely, you can see a small smirk on his face. He parted his hands, and a very bright, green javelin-like object was now in between his hands. He grabbed it, and reared back, like he was going to throw it. The missiles were now closing in on Barragan, and he was still laughing.

"Witness my powers boy!" Barragan said, as he held his hand out in front of him, and each and every missile... just... turned to dust!

"State your target number, Barragan." Ulquiorra said.

"Someone is cocky. I will not go easy. Eliminate exactly one hundred of them, within 5 seconds. Though you won't be able to." Barragan said, still rotting more missiles they are shooting with no effort.

"It has been four years, I have grown much more powerful than I was then. Let me demonstrate." Ulquiorra said, pulling back his arm a little more.

"To make it even harder, kill the commander, also." Barragan added.

**Ulquiorra POV**

This man underestimates my powers. And obviously the commander is the female with all white on, in the very back of the army of aircrafts.

"1-" Barragan started counting. I threw the javelin with great accuracy and speed effortlessly. I watched as it traveled through the ships, and pierced through the captain's head, her blood staining the glass of her fighter jet, then exploded with a tremendous amount of force, demolishing the entire 'so called' army without even leaving rubble.

"I believe I have accomplished your mission." I said to the awestruck Barragan.

"My, my, you /have/ improved! I will watch over the plane, you can go back inside." Barragan concluded. I changed back and went into the plane.

**Aizen POV**

"Gin, did you see that?" I asked him, amused.

"Yes, I did Lord Aizen! Their strength has increased! A lot!" Gin said, also amused. Grimmjow will transform shortly, also. My defenses are not strong enough for this.

"Gin, get Szayel for me."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." He flash stepped away, and came back with Szayel.

"Yes, Lord Aizen?" Szayel said, arm still missing.

"Prepare your Ressurecion lab, and transform me." Szyel gasped.

"Lord Aizen!"

"Szayel, I ordered you to do this. And I expect you to do this, unless you want your other arm."

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

**Grand Canyon- Author POV**

The plane landed in an extremely deep chasm that seemed to go to the middle of the Earth. Everyone got out, and looked through the remains of the base.

**Grimmjow POV**

I am going to fuckin' beat the shit out of Ryen for doing this to us! How could he? After all we went through together, he just sells us out like this? Fuck him! Fuck the world! Fuck every-

I stopped my ranting once I saw something gleam in the corner of my eye. I walked over to it, and it was a sword inside its sheath! I pulled it out of the rubble, and looked over it in awe. The sheath was light blue, just like my hair. I grabbed the handle, which was also light blue, and pulled it out. As it came out fully, a little piece of paper fell out of the sheath. I picked it up, it said,

**"Sword Name: Pantera**

**Ressurecion Phrase: Claw the length of the blade while saying, "Grind, Pantera."**

**- Szayel Apporo Granz**

Fuckin' Hell! This is what I have to do to get my powers! Okay.. claw the length of the blade... hmm, worth a try. I stashed the paper in my pocket, hung the sheath on my belt, and held the sword up, like I am starting to swipe at something, and it started growing blue! I felt power surge through me! Okay.. claw the length of the blade while saying 'Grind, Pantera.' I clawed the blade, and yelled,

"Grind, Pantera!"

**Harribel POV**

"Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow yelled. The idiot! We are in a chasm, the energy from the transformation will make it collapse! That caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone, back in the plane!" I warned them. A huge burst of Ressurecion energy came from Grimmjow, making the chasm walls crack in the process. The wind from the energy blew the plane back a few yards, and it was a considerable distance away. The dust cleared, and I was curious to see what Grimmjow looks like. Oh, wow. He looks like a humanoid panther, well, that /is/ what he is. His teeth are jagged and sharp, still pearly white, he had no more hands or feet, his hands were now black claws, and his feet were black clawed paws. A tail peeked out from between his legs, that was very long. his hair grew even longer than Ulquiorra's when he is released, still blue. And the marking his eyes had has now spread to his ears, which has been reared back, making him look even more cat-like. He had some form fitting white, bone-like armor like we all have, but he had a sort of bone headband around his forehead. And to top it off, blades were sticking out from his forearms and calves. I am impressed, very impressed. He smiled. looking over himself.

"Grimmjow, you have caused the chasm to-"

"I will handle it, Tia. Let him enjoy the power. Pilots! Get the planeoff of the ground!" Barragan said, using his powers to rot the falling rocks.

"In the plane, Grimmjow, I must ask-" Before I even noticed it, he dashed off with untraceable speed on all fours to the plane. I figured that. He likes Ichigo, but... it will never work out... Grimmjow is an Ressurecion now, unless some miracle happens, they can never be together.

**Ichigo POV**

"Ichigo, come out for a minute!" That was Grimmjow! His voice sounded different, though.

"Um, pilots, could you hold up for a minute?" I yelled towards the cockpit. I wasn't sure if they heard me, so I stepped out, and looked around for-

"How do you like it?" Grimmjow suddenly appeared in front of me-or should I call this Grimmjow? He looks... so... sexy!

"I love it! You look so sexy like this!" I blushed, and turned away. Stupid! Stupid! Damn it! Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Really?" Grimmjow said, astounded. Well, I said it, if he rejects me, it just happens. I turned back towards the feline, and placed my hands on either side of his cheeks. They were so smooth and soft... I leaned in, and rubbed my lips against those soft ones, and boldly kissed him. He stiffened, so I panicked.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I" I stammered like an idiot.

"Let's get back in the plane, lovebirds. Grimmjow, to revert back, just think of it and it will happen." Harribel informed. I ran in the plane, all the way to the bathroom, trembling in fear of what Grimmjow would think, or even my father! I never was interested in girls, but didn't know I was gay..

**Knock Knock**

"Ichigo, it is Mayuri, let me in. I have some fantastic news." Mayuri whispered. I opened the door, and he immediaely shut it.

**Mayuri POV**

"Ichigo, what did Ulquiorra retrieve for Ryen when we were at the school?" I asked frantically. He looked like he was about to cry, but this is more important.

"A black stone he carried with him everywhere. Why?" Ichigo said, a little cautious. Oh, my.

"Do you know where he got it from?" I asked him quickly.

"I-I really shouldn't-"

"Our lives are in danger boy! Tell me!" I whispered/yelled at him.

"Okay, he-he got it from a man in all white, with some sort of goggles on really late at night." Ichigo said, fear in his voice. This is bad, very bad.

"Thank you!" I ran out of the bathroom and yelled out-

"GIVE ME THE BLACK STONE!" Everyone raised an eyebrow, so I had to explain.

"The ebony black stone Ryen carried around, it was a suppressor of that snake entity. You see, he got it from a Vasto Lorde named Tousen." Their eyes widened. I continued, "I see it now. He must have made a deal with them, they give him a supressor, and he will turn over to their side. Ryen is a sly one. They knew Ichigo was listening, so they gave him the wrong information on purpose, so Ichigo would stay quiet about it because he didn't want to cause any more trouble between you all." I took a deep breath. "Without the supressor, the snake will take control, and since he is with Aizen, the snake will rampage. So to conclude this, I need that black stone to create a stronger substitute for it to /fully/ control it. But there is a problem..." I said, gasping for breath. All eyes were on me, except Grimmjow's. He looked very guilty. Time to pry.

"Grimmjow, do you have something to share?" I asked devilishly, no secrets will be safe with me around. He sighed, and after a while, he finally decided to answer.

"Ryen told me about the snake problem years ago. He said it like another part of him, but it is evil. After he did, he just... dissapeared all of a sudden, for four weeks, then after that, everything changed between us. He was emotionless and cold, avoiding everyone, including me. So, one day, he was acting normal, smiling and laughing. So I decided to confront him about the way he had been acting. He said, 'The snake is changing me, Grimmjow. I am literally turning into it.' That was the day he showed me what it did to his torso..." Grimmjow trailed off and turned to look out the window. Harribel seemed angered, but kept composed.

"He didn't trust us enough to tell us about this problem?" Harribel asked. Ulquiorra answered.

"If you could recall, we really aren't the supporting type, Harribel." Ulquiorra pointed out. Hmm.. he is telling the total truth. Harribel got up and went into the bathroom without a word. I turned towards Ichigo, who had followed me when I left the bathroom. Come on, idiot, Grimmjow needs some comfort. After three minutes of waiting, I had to do something. I sat down by Ichigo, to try to talk some since into that thick skull.

"Ichigo, if you don't go to Grimmjow and comfort him, I will personally make you my guinea pig. Now go!" I whispered out.

"Mayuri, no! I just kissed him, and he didn't like it! How can I bring myself to him after that?" he whispered back. Damn it, this kid is so dense a damn T-Rex could be in his face and he wouldn't notice it.

"Ichigo," I started calmly, trying to compose myself. "Grimmjow has feelings for you, can't you notice? He didn't say anything to anyone after he transformed, he just aked where YOU were! Now go!" I argued back. he let out a shaky sigh, and went to sit by Grimmjow. Good, all in a day's work.

**Harribel POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror, looking at my crying reflection. I am pathetic. how could I have been so clueless my own brother's problem? Ulquiorra doesn't know how much those words hurt me. But it helped me realize how I was acting towards him. And now look at him! This could've been avoided if I was being a big sister, and not a damn commander!

"Damn it!" I said in frustration as I punched the mirror, shattering it into pieces. My hand was undamaged because of an ability the Ressurecion have, Hierro. How could I have been so blind? Grimmjow knew, so that means he didn't want us to know because he didn't know how we would take it! Am I really that bad of a person? has working with Aizen changed me that much?

**Ichigo POV**

I followed Mayuri's instructions, and sat by a now comatose Grimmjow. I sat there awkwardly, not knowing how to start it off.

"Tell me something, Ichigo. If the same thing that happened to Ryen, was happening to me, what would you do?" he asked, voice soft, and now looking at me dead in the eyes. Those eyes are so unique, so deep and endless... No, Ichigo. Focus.

"I would try to help you as much as you can, even /if/ that means to tell seemingly emotionless people. Listen Grimm, you did what you thought was better for Ryen, there is no harm in that." I said, trying to comfort him.

"But look how doing what I did turned out." He said dryly, and looking away. He might punch me, but it's worth a try. I grabbed his chin and turned him towards me. There was that lone tear in his eye again.

"Grimm, look at me. Things happen in life that we like and don't like, it's a natural order. We are gonna beat Aizen and get the /real/ Ryen back. Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure right now, he is foiling Aizen's plans."

**Aizen POV**

"Scum, wake up." I said as I kicked Ryen in the side. We had been draining his blood from him as soon as we captured him. The Ressurecion machine needs blood to complete the transformation. I love this sword Szayel created for me. It allows me to create complete illusions of anything, and the most fascinating part is, it behaves as if it is the real thing. If I create a clone of me, and the clone slashes someone, the damage is actually done. Amazing.

"T-They will c-c-come for me..." Ryen said weakly as he lie on the dungeon floor, drenched in complete blood.

"They think you are a traitor after I created that copy of you on worldwide television. I highly doubt they will do anything but come to kill you. And imagine how they must feel... knowing their beloved friend has betrayed them."

"Shu-Shut up!"

"Well, look at this. The scum has a little backbone. I will be sure to break it." I stomped on his spine, multiple times, smiling when he screamed. I increased the force of the stomp, and I heard a satisfying crack, and an earsplitting scream.

**Gin POV**

"Ryen..."

**Author POV**

They arrived at a small, wooden shop in the middle of nowhere, named "Urahara Shop." Harribel and Ulquiorra sat on top of the building, while a woman named Yorouichi trained them in the ways of the Ressurecion in some sort of underground world... or some sort of underground... thingy.

**Harribel POV**

"Ulquiorra, have you noticed how Ichigo Kurosaki has changed? Do you feel the energy coming from him?" I asked, curious.

"Yes. It is not Ressurecion energy, however. It is something sinister." Ulquiorra droned out.

"That is what I fear. Do you have any idea how it got inside of him?"

"I believe it is this." Ulquiorra said, pulling out the crystal. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was a suppressor." I said, not understanding.

"Let me explain. This crystal... I overheard Aizen and Szayel talking about it, calling it the 'Hollow Gem.' They said it creates something called 'Hollows.' I wasn't sure if this was the same gem, because I had never seen it at the time, but after sensing something inside Ichigo Kurosaki, I believe it is this. And I also believe this is why Ryen has that snake problem." Ulquiorra explained.

"It is growing more powerful by the second. It must be close to being unleashed." I concluded.

"You are very correct on that, Harribel." A sudden voice said from behind us. Urahara.

"Should we be worried?" I asked. Urahara's face turned completely serious.

"I am not sure. But-"

"ICHIGO! NO!" That was Grimmjow! We quickly ran inside and dropped down to the vast area, and blood was everywhere! Yoruichi and Grimmjow was laid out, unconcious, blood still staining the rocky ground!

**"Who's next?"**

****

Nothing to say this time. T T


	8. Enemy Or Ally?

**As Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo guessed it, it is Hollow Ichigo time! The next chapter will have Shirosaki. And since my computer has been destroyed, I will type through my mother's internet-less laptop, so this will be uploaded through my phone. Let me warn you, since it is through my phone, I cannot insert horizontal lines and make things italic, so here are some warnings.**

**1- Words in /these/ means extra emphasis on them**

**2- To replace the horizontal lines, I will underline the last the sentence in the story. And that is it, I guess.**

**Oh, and just for the hell of it, I will be adding random quotes/sayings/confessions, or even questions, from yours truly at the end. Some funny, some serious, some stupid, some I just wanna know. Answer them if you like. Or comment on them.**

**Actually, you should thank Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for the next two chapters! **

**Chapter 8- A New Ally or New Enemy?**

**Harribel POV**

All of us were in shock at this... this monster in front of us! It had long straight, orange hair, and a hole in its chest! Is this Ichigo? It had sharp claws and red fur-ish things around its collarbone and one on his wrist and ankles. Its skin was completely white, and its face was no normal face. It was more like a mask, teeth were outside on the skin, and two large horns pointing foward, and its eyes... they were so empty... so..hollow...! And it was holding a black sword... The ground around it levitated from the sheer amount of power it holds.

"Ulquiorra, this must be a Hollow, but the problem is, why is it so strong?" The energy from this Hollow is enough to far surpass Ulquiorra! But this energy is not normal, it feels.. corrupted.

"What are you?" Ulquiorra asked, drawing his sword in the process, I followed suit. The Hollow just gave out a powerful roar, that blew us back a little.

"I'll go tend to the injured then." Urahara said, hurrying back up. Coward.

"Tia, we need to hurry and dispose of this creature." Ulquiorra stated. I got the hint, and quickly transformed to Ressurecion form with Ulquiorra. This monster is incredibly strong, but we are stronger. We gave each other knowing glances that this will be a tough fight, and rushed off. It gave off another bone-chilling roar and it blew us back. We recovered, but the creature was gone!

"Behind us!" We sonidoed away as the Hollow swung his sword into the ground, creating a devestating wave of rocks and stones. We sonidoed away again, this time we were both on seperate rocks. If we split up, maybe it will give us a better chance. We have to get on the offensive. The Hollow was instantly behind Ulquiorra, and before we knew it, his arm was torn completely off! He sonidoed besides me.

"Hold him off for a few seconds. I have to recover. He will regret this." Ulquiorra said, looking as if his arm didn't get snatched off. It roared again, okay, here we go. I held my sword up, letting it glow with Ressurecion energy.

"Trident!" I shot off a powerful wave of high-forced mist at an untraceable speed, and it severed his arm, just like he did Ulquiorra. It roared in protest, but it grew right back! Instant regeneration? Only Ulquiorra has-

"Harribel, back away. Now." Ulquiorra ordered me. I trust him more than enough, so I did what he said. He looked like has was pissed the hell off. I don't blame him, though. If my arm was cut off, I'd be pissed too. Ulquiorra stepped down from the rock, calm as ever. Now he and the beast were at least ten feet away from each other, having a staredown.

"Now you will know true despair, creature." Ulquiorra said, coldness ever so present in his voice.

"Ressurecion. Segunda Etapa." Ressurecion second stage? I didn't even know there /was/ a second stage to Ressurecion! Szayel has never mentioned it, or even Aizen. I watched as he became encased in the black Ressurecion energy. The creature ran up to to the ball of black at swung into it, creating a shockwave that crumpled the rock I was on! I flew above, getting ready to attack...! Wait!

"You should know your place." Ulquiorra's voice rung through the underworld. The black cleared, and revealed Ulquiorra in his second form! His power even rivals mine, if not above it! I studied this form before me, he no longer had the white cloak on anymore, he was bare chested. His waist had been covered in black fur, including his arms and legs. His fingers and toes became claws, and he had long, bat looking ears now. He stopped the Hollow's blow with his hand! Amazing. Wait, a red ball that was growing rapidly formed in between the creature's horn! That's a Cero!

"Ulquiorra!" It was too late. He was engulfed in the red Cero, and the creature stepped back, and looked at me.

"Such weak attacks for a strong creature." That was Ulquiorra! The dust cleared, and there was the green eyed man, standing in the exact same place he was before, not a scratch on him. The monster's eyes widened a little, and came charging at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra clapped his hands together.

"Lanza Del Relampago." He said as he parted his hands, revealing a larger javelin than he usually produces with what looks lime flames on the ends. The Hollow held his sword out in front of him, ready to impale Ulquiorra. As soon as the Hollow came close to him, Ulquiorra sidestepped, but held his javelin out to the side of him, effectively making the Hollow run his head through it on its own. The monster sonidoed away, and howled in agony as it tried to pull the thing out of his head. Ulquiorra turned towards me.

"Harribel, it is best if we move away as far as we can." Ulquiorra said flying in the opposite direction of the Hollow. I followed him, and after we were about thirty miles away, we stopped.

"Why did we-" I stopped even talking as I felt the ground trembling at my feet. Ulquiorra pointed towards the Hollows' direction, so I looked. The javelin exploded, leaving an immense blast radius that blew me and Ulquiorra back! After we recovered from the force, we saw orange in the distance. We hurried and flew to the orange, as we came closer, we saw a figure laying on the ground. Ichigo! We changed back to our normal forms. As we made it, Grimmjow dropped down, and immediately went over to Ichigo when he saw him. Did Ulquiorra go to far? But if he hadn't, we might be dead.

**Grimmjow POV**

I desperately searched for a pulse, breath, any damn thing to make sure he was alive. It was useless. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

"Who did this?" I yelled at Harribel and Ulquiorra.

"He is not dead. He is unconcious. The best thing to do is take him to Urahara." Ulquiorra said calmly. I picked him up bridal style and went to Urahara.

**Harribel POV**

"Ulquiorra, am I delusional, or do I see a zanpakuto in front of us?"

"I see it also. This has been... a confusing series of events." Ulquiorra said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"We didn't see what happened to the Hollow, so, my guess is that it's in the sword as a substitute for a spirit." I concluded.

"Hm. We have a powerful ally, but can Ichigo control it?"

"We can only hope."

**So sorry it's so short. I am going through so many things. Abusive household to no friends, to getting three kids thrown on me. I will not be back for a while, but don't worry. And Ulquiorra is one of my faves, I did NOT like when my boy died, so he gets his revenge.**

**Random question 1- Who is your favorite Espada?**

**Random question 2- Do you think Grimmjow was obsessed with Ichigo for liking him and blamed it on his eyes? [Anime]**

**Confession 1- Don't laugh, but I was born with a girl's lower body. I'm a dude, and has a dick, but the rest... are girly. I blame my curvy mom!**


End file.
